Exceptions Made
by WhovianForever
Summary: The first time Benedict met his wife, she was a young interviewer excited to talk to the stars of Tinker Tailor Soldier Spy. She had done hundreds of interviews with so many famous, influential people. So why is it that she always remembered the three she shared with him? Benedict Cumberbatch/OC, Benedict Cumberbatch/OFC. (Updates every two days.)
1. The One With the Interview

Wow, I'm here with a new story! I intended this to be a three chapter story, but I like it so much I might write more! So the pairing is Benedict/OC, Benedict/OFC whatever you want to call it. I feel if anyone should be married by 37, it should be Benedict. This is my idea on how he would fall in love. (May or may not be using the same name from my other stories.) Seriously I suck at making up names, please send in suggestions for my next story!

_Italicized is Sabrina, _**bold is Benedict. **I'll put their first initial at the beginning as a reminder, though.

* * *

The first time Benedict met his wife, she was a young interviewer excited to talk to the stars of Tinker Tailor Soldier Spy. She had done hundreds of interviews with so many famous, influential people. So why is it that she always remembered the three she shared with him?

"Just take a seat here and you're first interview will be in in a minute." A man in his twenties told Sabrina as he took her purse and coffee from her hands.

"Thank you, any idea who will be here first?"

"Tom, Tom Hardy."

"Great, thank you again." Sabrina took her seat and began to thumb through her notes, filled with questions for each actor.

This wasn't the first time she had done interviews with such big stars, and she hoped it wouldn't be the last. She always wanted perfection, which is why instead of going out with friends, she spent every night in bed with a bowl of Ramen noodles and her computer, researching actors she would be interviewing.

She would note down every piece of work she was familiar with, write any question she felt could bring up an interesting story, and crossed out the ones she felt were too often repeated in other interviews.

Sabrina, being a fan of pop culture herself, enjoyed interviews most when the actors talked about both themselves and the project, while also maintaining a light and possibly funny atmosphere.

Today she would be interviewing three cast members of Tinker Tailor Soldier Spy, Gary Oldman's new film. The three cast members were Gary Oldman himself, Tom Hardy, and Benedict Cumberbatch.

Out of the three actors, Benedict was the least well known by the people, but he was the one that she was most familiar with. She had no troubles coming up with questions for him, because they were questions she personally was also curious about.

Her interview with Tom was light and filled with numerous stories about filming and jokes she couldn't help but laugh at. She could tell he was a really nice guy.

Her interview wish Gary was smooth, much like Gary himself. Gary was like a wise uncle who told over the top stories that you couldn't help but hope were true.

Benedict's interview was somehow a mixture of the two. He started by asking what her name was, something the other two didn't do. She had to introduce herself to the other two, because they didn't bother trying to know her name, because they wouldn't remember it.

"Hello, sir. Nice to meet you!" Sabrina stood and spoke in a cheerful tone, as she always did.

"Hello dear, Benedict." He took her extended hand and shook it. "And your name is?"

The way he introduced himself told her that he would like to call him by his first name. Not Mr. Cumberbatch. So she did the same.

"Sabrina. Let me tell you before we begin, I am a big fan!"

"Oh, we'll thank you very much. It's not something I hear often!"

"Really? I can't imagine why, your show 'Sherlock' is doing so well, and personally I was a big fan of 'Hawking' that you did back in 2004."

With a shared smile they both took a seat across from each other.

"I'm impressed, you do know a lot about me."

"We'll, it is my job." With another smile, she looked down at her notes as someone told her they would start the interview in 30 seconds.

It was a routine interview, though she did feel something was a bit different about Benedict. There was a certain smile he wore that she hadn't seen in his interviews before. And his attitude was completely different. In the interviews she had seen of him, he was usually sheltered and shy, never really one to share details of his personal life. He told her several funny, charming stories of his childhood and what it was like on set.

When the interview was over and she had to pack up for the day, she decided to bring this up with him.

"I don't know, I guess I just like you." Benedict replied as they walked side by side out of the small studio they filmed in. The other actors she interviewed were more than likely gone, driven by their personal chauffeurs. She had a feeling that Benedict drove himself around.

"I'm flattered; you don't seem like a person who likes someone after knowing them for half an hour."

"I usually don't, I guess you're the exception." They both stopped walking as they made it to the parking lot. He paused, hesitating. "Would it be too forward if I asked for your number?"

"Probably, but I'm still going to give it to you." So they exchanged cell phones and phone numbers, and he promised to text her the next day, and she knew he would keep the promise.

And he did. When she woke up at 8 a.m. a text was waiting to be read.

**B: Any plans for lunch?**

She smiled and sent him an answer, getting up to get ready for a shower.

_S: Not that I'm aware of. Why?_

As she picked out her clothes for the afternoon she heard a vibration, alerting her that he had texted back.

**B: Because I would like to take you to lunch, if you don't mind me boring you with my presence for another day?**

_S: I think I can manage you for another day. Time and place?_

**B: Send me your address, I'll pick you up at 11.**

So she told him where she lived and jumped in the shower. She was ready to be picked up by 9, so she forced herself to so research for an interview she would be conducting that weekend. Before she knew it, it was 11:04 and there was a knock at her door.

She slipped on her shoes and grabbed her purse before answering.

"You're late."


	2. The One With the Cloud

Yay chapter 2! I really like writing this story, it's challenging to write a character like Benedict though... The next chapter is going to have a pretty big time jump, so get ready for a few change! There's definitely going to be some foul language, Benedict swears like a sailor! I also need a name for a couple of friends for Sabrina! Any ideas?

* * *

"I was 5 minutes early, actually. I've been standing here waiting because I didn't want to seem too eager." Benedict replied with a smirk. Then he really looked at her. "You look amazing." He whispered.

"You look pretty good yourself." Sabrina replied, stepping out and locking the door to her house.

He wanted to tell her that he didn't think he looked very great, but he decided not to.

"Where are you taking me?" She asked as he offered his arm. 'Like a true gentleman' she thought to herself.

"To a cafe a couple of blocks away, you've probably never seen it, it's easy to miss." He walked her to his car and opened the door for her, before jogging over to his side.

The car ride was a quiet one. Until he decided to break the silence.

"Would you consider this a date?"

"When a handsome guy asks you to lunch the day after you met him, you can only hope for the best." She answered without thinking. "So yes, I would consider it a date. Why? Would you?"

"Well, when a beautiful girl accepts your invitation to go to lunch the day after you met her, you can only hope for the best." He teased.

"You think I'm beautiful?"

"You think I'm handsome?" Benedict laughed as she rolled her eyes.

* * *

"And I'll have the clam chowder, thank you." Sabrina told the waitress as she handed over her menu. The waitress, who's name tag stated her name was Carol, quickly scribbled down the order as she rushed away.

"I don't know much about you, really." Benedict absentmindedly twirled the spoon in his afternoon tea.

"We'll what do you want to know?"

"How about a game of 1000 questions?" Benedict challenged, looking up to meet her eyes.

"Isn't it supposed to be 20?"

"20 isn't enough to get to know everything about you."

"I doubt 1000 is enough either." Sabrina smirked as she rested her chin on the palm of her hand. "You ask first."

"Alright." He pushed away his tea and rolled up his sleeves, the look on his face showing the determination of a soldier going off to war. "What's your last name?"

"Campbell, like the soup." She sipped some of her soda. "Do you prefer Benedict or a nickname?"

"Benedict or Benny is fine." He assured her.

"I like Benedict, it makes you sound like an English Professor."

"Do you have things for English Professors?"

"If you were my English Professor I would definitely have a thing for you." Was her attempt at flirting.

He decided to change the subject.

"How old are you?"

"26, how about you?"

"35." He answered simply. She already knew this, but it seemed that this was the time to talk about their age difference.

With the mathematical skills of a college graduate, she took a few seconds to do the math.

"9 years difference." She mused.

"Is it too much for you?" He crossed his arms, leaning forward on the table in anticipation.

"No, is it too much for you?" She copied his movements so they mirrored each other.

"It could be worse, age is but a number."

"I bet that's what pedophiles tell themselves to make them feel better." She joked.

His laugh was a deep, dark chuckle. She couldn't help but cherish the sound of it while it lasted.

They were interrupted by their waitress, who returned with their food and cheerful comments. She was a woman who was much older than the both of them, but she definitely had a pep in her step.

"Oh, you two remind me of me and my husband when we first met! Well, let me know if you two need anything else!" With a smile, she turned away to refill a coffee cup across the room.

"Do you want to get married?" Benedict asked as he pushed food around his plate.

"I'd like to before I turn 30, haven't found the right guy yet." She shrugged as she emptied the crushed remains of a cracker into her bowl of chowder. "What about you?"

"Definitely. Married with kids before 40 is my plan. Shit, it's always been my biggest regret, that I haven't settled down and had a family."

"Unfortunately you can't rush things like that. It'll happen when the timing is right. I want kids too, when I was younger I really disliked children, they seemed useless to me. Then I held my best friends newborn in my arms. It looked up at me with such wonder in its eyes. I knew then that I wanted children." After a few bites of food, she felt a subject change would be good. "Any siblings?"

"A half-sister from my mum's previous marriage. How bout you?"

"Four siblings, actually. I'm the youngest. What are your parents like?"

"They're charming. Both actors." She knew this. "They always hated the idea of me getting into acting." She knew this too. "But it's what I wanted to do, and they supported me. And your parents?"

"They're ridiculous. It always seemed like they were my friends rather than my parents. They always had this way of making me laugh whenever we got into fights. I was especially close to my dad, he was really protective of me. I was never allowed to date, or receive bad marks."

"Are they still together?" He asked, curious.

"Yes, almost 21 years now. They live in the states, so I don't get to see them as often as I'd like."

Then the check came, and Benedict refused to let her contribute any money.

"Fine, at least let me pay for ice cream. I know a shop a block away."

So they went, walking side by side. Anyone on the street would mistake them for a couple. Sabrina didn't really know what they were at this moment, but she liked it. Benedict ordered a scoop of rocky road while she had strawberry on a waffle cone.

They ate at a two person table outside of the shop, both wearing sunglasses and laughing at a joke Benedict had said. A joke he thought was silly, but he told it anyways because he thought that she would like it and he would get to see her face light up in a smile.

She spotted two girls behind Benedict, slowly approaching with a camera. With nervous smiles, they politely interrupted their conversation.

"Uhh, hi. Really sorry to interrupt but we're big fans and would you mind if we got a picture?" The blonde girl on the left asked Benedict.

He looked over at Sabrina, as if he was asking for her approval.

"Go ahead, I can take the picture if you'd want?" She asked the girls with a smile.

"Actually could we also get a picture with you? We just saw the interview you did with Benedict and we loved it!" The second girl mused.

She had never been asked to take a picture with someone, so she definitely didn't refuse.

"Oh, of course. I wouldn't mind!"

Benedict politely asked a man passing on the street to take the picture, and he happily accepted. Benedict and Sabrina sandwiched the two girls between them for the picture.

Benedict asked the girls how they were and politely chatted with them for a few minutes.

"When we saw the interview we had to idea you two were dating, that's awesome!"

"Oh, we're not dating. We actually just met before the interview." Sabrina corrected the girls.

"Yeah, we just became pretty fast friends." Benedict agreed.

After chatting with them for a bit, Benedict decided to drive Sabrina home.

"Sorry about that, I usually don't get approached on the street like that." He apologized, fiddling with his keys.

"No, it's fine! Your fans are really nice. I'm surprised they recognized me at all." Sabrina looked up to the sky and spotted a cloud that looked almost identical to a cab. She became lost in her own mind for a second, and before she knew it, she on the cement sidewalk on all fours. "Shit!" She screamed, Benedict at her side.

"You're bleeding." He said as he helped her stand. Both of her knees had been scraped and the metal smelling liquid stained the sidewalk. "Come on, let's get back to your house and we'll fix you up." He practically dragged her to his car and placed her in the passenger seat.

"Sorry about that, I'm not exactly what you'd call graceful." She stared down at her bleeding knees, feeling embarrassed that she had tripped in front of Benedict.

"It's alright; I thought it was kind of funny." She snapped her head up to look at him, he wore a sheepish grin that made it look like he was holding in laughter.

She suddenly allowed herself to burst into giggles, Benedict following immediately.

* * *

"You didn't have to come in to patch me up." Sabrina commented as she sat on her bathroom sink, Benedict pressing rubbing alcohol to her left knee. "But I appreciate it, so thank you."

"No problem." Benedict replied as he placed a rather large Band-Aid on the torn skin. When he stood straight, she was almost as tall as him from her seat on the sink. "I should actually get going." His eyes met hers. They were a light brown, surrounded by a million long eyelashes. Sabrina swore she saw stars twinkling in his, which resembled an entire galaxy.

"Of course." She pushed herself off the sink and slowly wobbled to the front door, Benedict following close behind. "Thanks for today; I actually had a lot of fun." She looked up at him, who was a good six inches taller than her.

"So did I, I'll talk to you soon." He left her with a kiss on the cheek and a promise to text her later about arranging dinner plans for another day.


	3. The One With Fire Hazards

Hello! A bit of a time jump on this one, it takes us 4 months into the relationship. Also, yes I am aware that War Horse does not come out in August, but rather December. I just needed it to come out it August for the story to move quicker.

* * *

It has been four months since Sabrina had met Benedict in the interview, and she had never been so happy. They would find ways to work around their schedules to meet up at least three times a week, and both texted and called each other nonstop during the day. They each considered the other their closest friend. Today Benedict would meet Sabrina at her rented house with take away after she got off of work.

Today was Chris Hemsworth and Tom Hiddleston, who were currently the main characters in Thor. Throughout her interview with Chris, her mind was on Benedict. He had told her that today he wanted to talk to her about something. She couldn't help but panic, thinking of the worst things that he could say to her.

Before she began her interview with Tom, she introduced herself.

"Hello, I'm Sabrina Campbell. I'll be conducting your interview today." Tom, with a bright, infections smile, accepted her outstretched hand.

"Hello dear, Tom. Wait, you can't be the Sabrina Campbell Benedict goes on about?" He smirked, placing his hands in his pockets.

"You know Benedict?"

"Yeah, we're pretty good mates I'd say." He paused for a moment, suddenly becoming very serious. "Listen, he's _crazy_ about you. He always insists that there's nothing going on between you two, but the way he talks about you makes it seem like he's a fourteen year old boy with his first crush." He whispered, as if it was a secret.

"Oh, we're not dating." He gave her an unconvinced look. "But I do really like him."

"Well, hopefully I'll be seeing more of you. He seems rather stricken with you as well."

Then they were called to sit and start the interview, but her mind always wandered back to Benedict. After the interview, she decided to rush home in preparation for Benedict. When she unlocked the door and swung it open, though, she found something she didn't expect to see. Candles, which someone must have bought because she definitely didn't have that many candles in her possession, were strewn around the room in a random yet elegant pattern.

The smell of Chinese take away wafted throughout the small house. She walked past the kitchen into the living room, where she heard the television playing a rerun of Doctor Who. Oh the couch she spotted a sleeping and snoring Benedict, who was cuddling into the back of the couch. The Chinese food was placed on two separate plates; it looked like he was waiting for her before he ate.

She sat on the couch, next to his legs. She considered letting him sleep, but she knew he was busy filming today and probably didn't have time to eat. Sabrina gently shook his shoulder and watched as he stirred awake. Rubbing his eyes, he mumbled incoherent words.

"Hey sweetie, it's six. Why don't you get up so we can eat?"

He sat up on the couch, so they were face to face.

"What are doing home so soon?"

"Well, I could ask you the same question." She gestured to the candles assorted around her house. "Falling asleep with candles burning is a fire hazard, Benedict." She got up to put the two plates of food in the microwave. When she turned back, she saw that he followed her. "What is all of this, Benedict? How did you even get into my house?"

"You keep a spare under the plant by the door, quite an obvious place to keep it actually." She could tell from his tone that he was hiding something.

Sabrina moved across the room and began to blow out the candles.

"And the candles?" With the last candle unlit, she went to take the food out of the microwave.

"I was attempting to be romantic." What Tom had told her crossed her mind.

"What are you getting at, Benedict?" She turned back to him and placed the two plates on the counter. "Is this what you wanted to talk about?"

"Yes, actually." He walked around the counter so he stood in front of her. "I came here to ask you to be my girlfriend." She looked up at him for any sign of joking.

"Alright."

"Alright what?"

"Alright, ask me to by your girlfriend." She broke out into a grin as soon as he did.

"Okay." He suddenly wasn't nervous anymore. "Sabrina Campbell, will you be my girlfriend?" He took her hands in his, a hopeful look in his eyes. Just to mess with him, she hesitated a moment, pretending to think it over a bit.

"Of course I will!" And he attacked her in their first real kiss. They had shared a peck on the cheek a million times; this was must more important than that. His arms encircled her waist as her hands cupped his cheeks, pulling him closer as their lips moved together.

When they broke apart, they both wore stupid grins on their faces, as if they had both won a million dollars.

They decided that when Benedict's stomach growled like a hungry tiger, it was time to eat. They sat on the living room sofa, watching (funnily enough) a rerun of Benedict's own show, Sherlock. Sabrina was a big fan of said show, and refused to let him change the channel. She happily sat there, munching on her fried rice, watching as her _boyfriend _acted on a television show she admired. It wasn't something that every girl got to say, so she cherished the thought.

"I've been thinking." Benedict suddenly broke the silence.

"About?"

"About you moving in with me." He turned to watch her reaction, but she remained unfazed. "The end of the month is next week, come live with me. We spend every day together basically, we've shared your bed. So let's do it every day!"

She still didn't say anything, just swallowed the mouthful of food and stared at him.

"Am I moving too fast?"

"No! No, it's not that. I think you're right; it would save me 750 pounds a month, you live closer to work so I'd save time commuting. We'd be able to spend more time together. We should move in together."

"What were you thinking about?" Benedict saw the hesitation on her face.

"It's just; do you think you should tell your fans about us?"

"We started dating today, I think we should wait awhile before we tell fans or press that we're dating."

"Yeah, you're right." Sabrina returned to eating her food.

"August."

"What?"

"August, that's when War Horse comes out. When I start press for it, and they ask: Hey, are you dating anyone? I can say: Yes, I am dating the amazing and beautiful Sabrina Campbell."

"Okay, two months. We can last two months without telling anyone, right?"

"Definitely, and when I have to walk the red carpet for the premieres, I want you to be there with me." Benedict said as he took her hand in his, interlacing the fingers.

"Okay, we can do this." Sabrina was positive that what she said was true.

"Great, now that it's decided, can we please change the channel?"


	4. The One With Martin Fucking Freeman

By the end of the week, Sabrina and Benedict had packed away all of her belongings in a few small cardboard boxes. She didn't own the furniture that came with the house, so she didn't have to worry about moving them.

Moving into Benedict's house was somewhat of a struggle. His house was only one story, but it was a long walk from one side of the house to the other. It contained 5 bedrooms, which he told her she could pick whichever one she wanted. She opted for the one closest to the master suite, where Benedict would be sleeping. Sabrina knew that she would feel more comfortable spending the nights sleeping in his bed rather than in an unfamiliar guest bedroom.

She didn't have many possessions that weren't clothes, makeup, or jewelry. Just a few photo albums and all of her work things. Before Benedict, work had been her entire life. With Benedict's help, it took a solid thirty minutes to sort all of her things into the spare bedroom.

"Do you want to get into the pool?" Benedict asked with a clap of his hands.

"Sure." Sabrina shrugged, searching for her bathing suit in the unfamiliar room as Benedict left to change into his. She had finished changing before he did, so she left her room to wander the house, to become familiar with the place she would be living in. Sabrina found herself in a rather grand library filled with classical novels.

"I don't get as much time to read as I'd like." Benedict startled her, and if she hadn't recognized his voice, she probably would have attacked him. "Sorry, didn't mean to startle you." He chuckled, standing behind her and wrapping his arms around her stomach. "You look beautiful."

She felt like he said this to make up for scaring her.

"You don't look so bad either." Sabrina replied with a smirk, turning to face him, with his arms still wrapped around her.

He leaned down to touch his lips to hers. It had become a familiar sensation in the past week, Benedict was a rather affectionate boyfriend, yet it still gave her a thrill every time it happened.

"Come on; let's get in the pool before it gets dark." Benedict broke the kiss and led her by the hand through the house and into the backyard.

Benedict jumped into the pool with a graceful dive. Sabrina, however, decided a cannonball would be a good way to christen the pool.

He was at her side when she resurfaced, laughing.

"What's so funny?" She asked, defensively.

"Nothing, it's just that you're so graceful." She could detect the sarcasm in his voice, so she threw herself at him, tackling him into the water.

His regularly ginger locks were long and black, on account of his filming of 'Sherlock'. So his hair was a great thing to latch on to as he steadied himself in the water, getting used to her legs wrapped around his waist and her hands in his hair. In return his hands found a comfortable position on the small of Sabrina's back.

"It's adorable that you think you can catch me off guard." Benedict smirked, moving his lips dangerously close to hers. She noticed, and mimicked his smirk.

"Shut up and kiss me." He happily complied, pressing his lips to hers. She moaned in approval, tightening her legs around him as her hands buried themselves deeper into his hair. He moved his hands lower, coming dangerously close to cupping her rear. With that, she broke the kiss, looking up at his from under her eyelashes. "You have filming tomorrow, don't you?" She twirled a lock of black hair, which is what reminded her of the filming.

"Yeah, it should be an all-day shoot. What are you going to do tomorrow?"

"I have the day off work. Maybe I'll go grocery shopping, get some lunch."

"How about you stop by the lot and we can have lunch together?" Benedict suggested.

"Really? Am I allowed to do that?"

"Sure, Amanda comes to see Martin all the time on set. I'll get you on this list of visitors, you can basically walk right on set if you have a visitor's badge."

"Alright, I'll meet you there for lunch. Right after I stop for groceries."

"Lunch starts at noon, I want you to meet Martin."

"You want _me_ to meet Martin Freeman?" Her jaw dropped, and he couldn't help but laugh at her.

"He may be on the telly, but he is just another normal guy. Except, you know, he's a pretty big twat." Benedict joked.

"Right, I usually don't get excited to meet celebrities. I mean, I work with them on a daily basis. But I have probably watched 'Hitchhiker's Guide to the Galaxy' a million times." Sabrina gushed.

* * *

"Hello?" Sabrina answered her phone, climbing out of her car in front of the grocery store.

"Since when are you living with 'Sherlock' star Benedict Cumberbatch?" Her friend, Ali, screeched on the other line.

"What? How do you know about that?" Sabrina continued to stomp into the grocery store.

"_Everyone_ knows about it. It's all over the OK! Magazine cover!" Sabrina hung up and rushed into the store, and straight to the magazine racks they have at the checkout. Upon finding the magazine, she purchased it.

Rushing out of the store and into her car, she sat in the driver's seat with the magazine sitting on the steering wheel. A picture of herself and Benedict moving boxes stared back at her. The headline read 'Is Benedict moving on from Olivia Poulet?' She scoffed at the unoriginality, but she flipped to the article itself. She began reading, and she couldn't believe how accurate the report was.

_'Recently single thirty-five year old 'Tinker Tailor Soldier Spy " star, Benedict Cumberbatch, seems to be off the market again! After his break-up with long-time girlfriend, Olivia Poulet, it seemed he would be taking a break from romance, but a lucky Sabrina Campbell seems to have snatched him up! They were seen just yesterday moving boxes into Benedict's estate, possibly Sabrina moving in? Sabrina Campbell, who is nine years younger than the 'Sherlock' star, first met Benedict four months ago when she interviewed him for his work on 'TTSS'. A source says that they 'Immediately clicked' and that they were seen exchanging phone numbers after the interview. Benedict and Sabrina were seen on a date the next day by a few fans who were lucky enough to snap a picture with the two (seen left).'_

So Sabrina looked left of the article, seeing her, Benedict, and the two fans they met on their ice cream date four months ago.

_'The real question here is: How long have they been dating? It seems that they both couldn't be happier, and everyone here at OK! Magazine wishes them the best of luck!'_

"Thanks." Sabrina mumbled sarcastically, shoving the magazine into her purse and starting the car.

* * *

"Hello." Sabrina approached a rather scary looking security guard with a smile. "My name is Sabrina Campbell, I'm here to have lunch with Benedict?"

With an uncaring face, the guard nodded and pointed to a woman in a brown dress.

"Check in with her, she'll give you a visitors badge and tell you where to go."

"Great, thanks."

After retrieving a visitor's badge from the woman and directions to find her boyfriend, she was on the search for him. She decided to text him.

_Aimlessly walking through your set. I think I saw Sherlock's kitchen. Any idea where I can find you?_

She heard a familiar ding from around the corner, so she followed it. She found Benedict, in his tight suit and blue scarf, typing on his phone.

"Benedict?" She asked.

"Oh, there you are. I was about to give you directions." He embraced her and gave her a peck on the cheek as a greeting.

"I've got a surprise for you." Sabrina smiled, pulling out the magazine.

"Oh, great. There goes secrecy." Benedict frowned at the magazine cover.

"Oh, got your first headline? Mine was 'Martin Freeman: A closeted homosexual?'" A man who was relatively the same height as Sabrina emerged from behind Benedict. "You must be Sabrina, Benedict's told me how awesome you think I am." He held out his hand, which she happily accepted with a shake.

"Well, I'd like to say I'm a woman of pretty good taste."

"Not if you're dating this oaf." Martin nudged Benedict's side. Benedict let out a deep chuckle, more than likely used to Martin's humor. "I was about to pop off for lunch, are you guys going to come?"

Benedict and Sabrina shared a look. Her eyes begged him to join Martin for lunch.

"Yeah, let's go." Benedict was defeated and followed Martin, Sabrina linked their hands together as a 'thank you'.


	5. The One About Their Sex Life

I'm starting to feel bad for my other stories! Oh well, here's a new chapter. We're jumping forward some more in this one and we're getting closer and closer to the current time! Yes, they do have sex, I'm just not good at writing sex scenes... I hope you could possibly get a laugh from this? We finally get to see Benedict and Sabrina come out and confirm that they're a couple. Benedict is offered a role in Star Trek!

* * *

"Why'd you guys decide to date?"

"I guess it was because he was nice, and charming, and the fame and fortune probably had something to do with it, too." Sabrina replied to Martin, forking a piece of lettuce in her salad. "I could just really see myself being with him for a long time."

Martin smiled, thinking to himself. '_This could possibly be the future wife of one of my closest friends._' He was about to continue asking questions, but a girl in her mid-twenties interrupted them, saying they were both needed back on set to continue filming.

"Go ahead; I should actually get back to grocery shopping." The three stood, Sabrina held onto Benedict's shoulder and, on her tiptoes, pecked him on the lips. "It was really nice to meet you." She shook Martin's hand and with a final wave, was gone.

"Wow, man." Was all Martin had to say.

"I know." Benedict replied, watching until Sabrina's figure had completely disappeared. "That's the woman I'm going to marry."

* * *

The Graham Norton Show was the first press Benedict would be doing for War Horse, and it would be the first time he came out in public to say that he and Sabrina were dating.

"Are you nervous?" Sabrina asked as they waited backstage for Benedict to be introduced. She adjusted his thin black tie, because he couldn't get it just right.

"No." Benedict denied.

"Really? Because I haven't seen you this shaky since our first take on the horses." Tom Hiddleston joked next to them, trying his best to adjust his own tie in the full length mirror.

"You have nothing to be worried about. Everyone already knows were dating." Sabrina moved to Tom, helping with him his tie as well. "This is just you confirming the rumors." She moved back to Benedict. "And if he asks about the age difference, what do you say?"

"She's so smart, she might as well be the one who's nine years older." Benedict replied in a monotone voice.

"Good." She kissed him once for good luck. "Knock 'em dead."

"I love you." Benedict replied. She had never heard him say this, so it took her by surprise for a moment. He watched her, nervously.

"I love you too." She answered finally. "I love you so much." She paused a moment, letting the stage hands tell them that they had ten seconds. "Never forget that I will love you no matter what."

Benedict and Tom were ushered from backstage, and Sabrina was allowed to watch a small television broadcast the interview.

They spoke for a while about the movie but Graham, being the amazing host that he was, enjoyed talking about actor's personal lives more than anything. It didn't take long for the topic of dating to come up.

"Now being celebrities there are obviously going to be a lot of fake stories about girlfriends. One that seems to be popping up a lot about you, Benedict, is one about a woman named Sabrina Campbell?" Graham paused, allowing Benedict to nod and agree that he had heard these stories. "Is it at all possible for you to confirm them?"

"Actually, I can." Was all Benedict had to say, knowing Graham would press on about the matter.

"Now, here's a picture of you too moving boxes. She's quite beautiful, isn't she folks?" Graham asked the audience, pointing at the picture. The audience cheered in approval, and Sabrina couldn't help but turn red. "Are you two living together?"

"We are, actually. We decided it would help us see each other more often." Benedict grinned.

"Oh, look at that, you're gushing. Tom, have you met Sabrina?" Graham leaned forward a bit more to talk to Tom directly.

"I have, actually. She interviewed me awhile back when I did Thor."

"And what do you think of her?"

"Oh, she's lovely. She's a beautiful woman, very smart, and I think they make each other really happy." Tom answered with a smile, patting Benedict on the leg.

A stagehand started tugging on Sabrina's elbow, ushering her closer to where the interview was being conducted.

"And it's true she's here tonight, isn't it? Could we possibly bring Sabrina out?" Graham stood from his chair and a bright spotlight shone onto where Sabrina was being pushed out to. She waved, walking forward, unsure of what else to do. Benedict and Tom stood as the audience cheered. Graham took her by the arm, kissing her cheek as a greeting.

"Sabrina Campbell, everybody!" He introduced, ushering her to the red couch. Benedict and Tom scooted over, allowing Sabrina to sit closest to Graham and right next to Benedict.

Benedict grabbed her hand as if to say _it's going to be okay._

"How are you, Sabrina?" Graham asked first, to be polite.

"I'm doing very well, thank you."

"Now, every day it seems Benedict gets more and more popular. Did you have a celebrity crush on him before you met him?"

"Well, I was a rather big fan of his show 'Sherlock'." Sabrina began, squeezing Benedict's hand for comfort. "I would be sitting on my couch with all of my friends gossiping about how good looking he was, having debates on who Benedict would want to date out of all of my friends."

"Did anyone say you?" Graham asked, curious.

"Not a single person, _I_ didn't even say me!" Benedict looked down at her, the look in his eyes saying _I didn't know that._

"Fans can get quite cruel, have you received any negative attention?"

"Well, I find Benedict's fans very polite and rather respectful of our privacy." Sabrina replied. "It's the paparazzi we have the most trouble with."

"Yeah, sometimes they'll be outside our home, or waiting for us while we're having dinner. It's insane." Benedict added.

"Of course, that's understandable. And how's the sex life?"

Benedict was shocked, stunned into a small silence. Sabrina, however, had watched enough Graham Norton interviews to understand that no topic was off limits. She understood exactly how she was supposed to answer to an embarrassing question, so she answered on Benedict's behalf.

"Well, I haven't left yet so I'd say it's going pretty well." This allowed the tension Benedict felt to be broken slightly, and they were able to go through the interview without another hiccup.

"Thanks for that." Benedict told her on the car ride home.

"For what? Telling the entire Graham Norton audience that you're pretty good in the sack?" Benedict chuckled deeply, focusing on the road ahead.

* * *

On a September morning, Sabrina awoke without Benedict at her side, an unfamiliar feeling. With a stretch, she struggled out of their bedroom and into the kitchen, where she found Benedict making breakfast.

"What are you doing?" Sabrina yawned, the shirt she was wearing (which was previously Benedict's) ridded up to show her stomach.

"I have a question to ask you, so I'm making you breakfast to put you in a good mood." Benedict moved to Sabrina, and picked her up at the waist, knowing she was tired and struggling to keep her balance. Sabrina happily wrapped her legs around his waist and allowed him to place her on the kitchen counter, next to the stove where he was making pancakes with slices of bananas on them.

"Banana pancakes, my favorite." She noticed.

"I know." Benedict replied, flipping the final pancake and serving two plates on the kitchen table. He picked Sabrina up again and placed her in one of the seats, taking the other one for himself.

They ate in a comfortable silence, until Benedict finished first. He began to read the morning paper to her, and Sabrina completely stopped eating so she could turn and admire his voice, as she did every morning.

"What's going on?" She finally asked when he finished the Sports section.

"I was offered a job, a life changing one, in fact." Benedict folded up the paper.

"Oh? What is it?" He turned to face her, taking each of her hands in his.

"The villain in the new Star Trek movie."

"Seriously? Benedict, this is amazing! You know how much I love Star Trek!" Sabrina gushed.

"I know, but I will be sworn to secrecy if I take the job."

"If? Why wouldn't you take the job?"

"It's in L.A." Benedict finally revealed the thing he had been so nervous about. "It would start as soon as I said yes. I would have to move out there for a five month shoot." He watched as the happiness left her face. "I don't want to leave you."

"I don't want you to leave me." Sabrina said. "But Benedict, this is a life changing role, you have to take it."

"Then move there with me." Benedict suggested.

"Move to L.A.? I have a job here."

"And you can get an amazing job there! I could meet your parents; you can come visit me on set! This is a role I've been waiting for, but I don't want it unless you're at my side." Sabrina considered this for a moment in silence. Was she really happy here in London? Could she see herself walking the beaches of San Francisco with Benedict at her side?

Yes. Yes, she definitely could.

"Well, how could I say no to that?" She shrugged her shoulders.

"Really?" Benedict pushed.

"Really." Sabrina confirmed.

Suddenly his lips were on hers, his hands cupping her face in the most passionate kiss they had ever shared together.

"Shouldn't you tell JJ that you'll take the job?" Sabrina teased.

"JJ can wait, how about we go to the bedroom?"

"Deal." With that, she sprinted to their room, Benedict close on her heals.

* * *

Hope you liked it, please review and all that stuff! See you on Thursday or Friday!


	6. The One With Her Parents

For anyone reading this, I highly recommend listening to 'Banana Pancakes' by Jack Johnson, 'All These Things That I've Done' by the Killers, 'Falling in Love at a Coffee Shop' by Landon Pigg and 'If My Heart Should Somehow Stop' by James Vincent McMorrow before reading this chapter! I have these songs on loop while writing and the last one will definitely come into play later. Any guesses how? We get to meet Sabrina's parents and hear what they have to say about Benedict!

* * *

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Benedict asked again.

"Ben, our plane boards in thirty minutes, it would be pretty untimely if I decided that I don't want to move right now." Sabrina assured her boyfriend, gripping his hand as they stood in line of security. "Besides, I already quit my job. Don't think they'll want me back."

"Right, sorry."

"It's alright." She paused. "You know, it's almost like you _want_ me to back out. Is everything alright?"

"Yeah, I'm just a little nervous." He ran both of his hands on his face, before walking through the metal detector.

Sabrina went after him, and after they had put back on their shoes and grabbed their carry-ons, they were next to each other again, holding hands.

"Nervous? About what?" She pressed, looking up to the tall figure next to her.

"Meeting your parents." He sighed. "You said they hated all the other boys you brought home."

"Hey!" They arrived at their gate, and she pulled him to a secluded section of seats. "You aren't every other boy! You are my boyfriend and I love you, whether or not they like you." She assured him as they took seats. "Besides, my parents love 'Sherlock', they think you're a really great actor. I haven't actually told them that you're my boyfriend." She mumbled the last part to herself, hoping he wouldn't hear. But he did.

"What?" Benedict turned to her. "What did you tell them when you said you were moving to California?"

"That I was offered a job working in L.A. I thought it would be better to tell them about us in person." Benedict sighed and took her left hand, rubbing his thumb against her ring finger.

* * *

"What are you listening to?" Benedict asked after their flight had taken off.

"James Vincent McMorrow, do you want to listen?" She handed him one of the ear buds and restarted the song. She watched closely as his eyes closed, and he became lost in the music. Sabrina took note of just how breathtaking he looked, his lips slightly parted to where she could see his tongue peeking out behind his pearly teeth.

"It's quite good, what is it called?"

"'And If My Heart Should Somehow Stop', it's one of my favorites." Benedict himself took note of this song for future use.

* * *

"Are you still nervous?" Sabrina asked in the cab ride to her parent's house, she knew that they were only a few minutes away. She recognized the different trees leading to the street where she grew up.

"Extremely nervous." He corrected. "What if they don't like me?"

"Then they have pour taste in people." She assured him. "We're only staying here for the night; I promise they're really nice."

The cab stopped outside of a grand two story house with a wraparound porch; to Benedict it was a house that resembled those of movies he saw in his childhood. Perfect, with a white picket fence and a garden.

"You grew up here?"

"Yeah. Hey, if you're lucky you'll get to see my Star Trek posters!" Benedict unloaded their small luggage and they began the walk up the cobblestone path to the front porch. "Listen, just be yourself and they will love you, you tell my dad one story about working on 'Sherlock', and he'll be sold."

"And your mother?"

"Call her Mrs. Campbell. Allow her to correct you, but keep calling her Mrs. Campbell. She likes to remind people that she's still young."

They reached the door, and she could see the hesitation in his face.

"Hey, you're going to do perfect." On her tip toes, she kissed him once. She pushed him away from the door, so her parents couldn't see him until she wanted them to.

With a look to Benedict and a sigh, she knocked twice. In three seconds her mother was there, clinging to Sabrina in a tight hug. Her father was behind them, waiting his turn. When they separated, her mother took Sabrina's face in her hands, getting a good look at her.

"Alright, out of my way, let me see my daughter." Her father puller her mother off of Sabrina and replaced her with himself. "We've missed you so much. Your mom is so boring it's impossible to sustain a conversation with this woman."

"Dad!" Sabrina pulled back and slightly slapped him against his chest.

"What? It's the truth!"

"It really is." Sabrina's mother agreed. "Your dad is about as responsive as a brick wall."

"You two are ridiculous."

"Sweetie, that's a lot of luggage. Exactly how long are you planning to stay here?" Sabrina's mother gestured to the forgotten suitcases behind Sabrina.

"Oh, right. Mom, dad, there's someone I want you to meet." She pulled Benedict closer to her, revealing him to her parents.

"Jesus Christ!" "Holy shit!" Her mother and father exclaimed at the same time.

"You're Benedict Cumberbatch!" Her father pointed a finger at him. "Sabrina, what's going on?"

"Uh, this is my boyfriend, Benedict. Benedict, say something." She ushered him in front of her, leaving him to face her parents alone.

"Right, hello. I am Benedict, but I guess you already knew that. You must be Sabrina's parents. She's told me so much about you two. All good things, promise! It's so great to fin-"

"Sweetie, you're rambling." Sabrina's mother rushed forward in a welcoming hug for Benedict. "It's so great to meet you; the whole family is a huge fan of yours! We all watch Sherlock religiously."

"Oh, that's great to hear." Benedict returned the hug gently. When she retracted, that left Benedict to deal with Sabrina's father. She silently crossed her fingers, saying a tiny prayer for her dad to be cool for once.

"Great pleasure to meet you." Was all he had to say as he took Benedict's hand in his, shaking firmly.

"We're being rude, come in you guys! Sabrina, we have so much to catch up on! Your siblings are here to greet you!"

"What? Are you serious?" She was, Sabrina realized as her mother pulled her into the living room, which was packed full of the Campbell family.

Benedict followed behind her, carrying the suitcases with the help of her father.

"Holy shit, is that Benedict Cumberbatch?" She heard one of her sisters whisper to her older brother.

She felt Benedict pull at her shoulder, turning her to face him.

"I thought I would only have to smooth talk your parents."

"I'm so sorry; my mom thought it would be a good idea to invite the entire family. Guess we can't push back introductions?" Everyone in the family had stood now to greet the two.

"Here, this is one of my brothers, Charlie. Charlie, this is Benedict." Sabrina went through the entire family, introducing Ben to her two older brothers and two older sisters.

* * *

When they sat down for dinner, Benedict had become very comfortable with the entire Campbell Clan, and was more than happy to answer questions and tell stories. He was _definitely_ more than happy to hear embarrassing ones about Sabrina.

"How exactly was I supposed to know it was alcohol? I was four!" She defended herself after a particular funny story of how she got tipsy on a sip of her mother's vodka.

"And you're still a pretty big lightweight." Her mother laughed.

"Oh, shut up." Sabrina mumbled into her food.

"So, how long have you two been dating?" Sabrina's oldest sister, Bella, asked.

"Uh, we met in December." Sabrina began.

"Then we started dating in April." Benedict added.

"And it's October now, so it's been six months?" She looked to Benedict. "We've been together for _half a year_." She laughed.

"Wow, that's great you two." Sabrina's mother, Lea, congratulated the two. "What exactly is bringing you two out to L.A.? Why the sudden move?"

"Oh, Benedict was offered a pretty big role, and it required him to move out here. Decided that we should go together."

"What role?" Her father, George, asked. Sabrina looked to Benedict, telling him to tell them.

"It's been in the news, but I was cast as the new villain in the next Star Trek movie." There was a silence, and they heard her father's fork drop. Benedict looked around, wondering if he had offended anyone. Maybe this was a Star Wars family?

"Are you fucking serious?" George finally broke the silence.

"George, language!" Lea slapped him on the arm. "But seriously, are you fucking serious?" She turned to Ben.

"Mom, it's for real." Sabrina smiled. Her father just about had a heart attack right then and there.

"I grew up watching Star Trek! The first movie I took your mother to was a Star Trek movie!"

"I fell asleep." Her mother rolled her eyes.

"Jesus Christ, what big project aren't you involved in?" Another one of Sabrina's two brothers, Hank, asked.

"How about dessert?" Lea finally suggested.

* * *

Hope you enjoyed the chapter and liked Sabrina's family! I kind of molded their attitudes and dialogue off of what my family would say. Don't be afraid to review this chapter or send me a message! See you guys on Saturday!


	7. The One With the Shower

Here's a small gateway chapter. expect a few of these every now and then. Basically they're like 500 word chapters that contain an important part that should be read on its own. I wouldn't leave you with 500 words as a chapter, though! Expect an over 1,000 word, regular chapter tomorrow! This one is sad, so brace yourself. Trigger warning: suicide attempt. Try listening to Yellow by Coldplay while reading this.

* * *

"They loved you, they really loved you!" Sabrina exclaimed, running into Benedict's arms that night after they retreated to her bedroom.

"You think so?" He pulled back, subconsciously biting his lip.

"My parents have never acted that way around a boy before, they really like you."

Sabrina went in to her bathroom to take a shower, leaving Benedict to investigate her room.

She really does love Star Trek, he thought as he poked the model USS Enterprise that sat on her bookshelf.

He heard a knock at the door, and in came George, Sabrina's father.

"Sorry, Sabrina's in the shower."

"I know, I heard the water running. I wanted to come and talk to you." He took a seat on Sabrina's bed and gestured for Benedict to do the same. "You seem like a great guy, a lot better than some of the scum Sabrina has brought home with her. I want to know that you'll be good to her."

"Of course I will be."

"No, you don't understand." He hesitated a moment, listening to hear if the shower was still going. "We moved to this house when she was fourteen. She had trouble making friends. Sabrina was better than everyone, we knew it. The kids at school didn't, though. High school was a hard time for her. She started acting different, really secretive and unemotional."

"What happened?" Benedict tried getting him to the point.

"We thought she would be okay by herself for one night. All of her siblings had moved out, me and Lea went out for dinner. We came back and she was bleeding. Really badly. We found her on her shower's floor. She had tried to commit suicide."

Benedict didn't know what to say, Sabrina had never said anything about this before.

"There isn't a day goes by that I don't regret going to dinner that night." Benedict was going to tell him that it wasn't his fault, but George kept going. "After that, though, we took her out of public school and hired a private teacher. She became invested in celebrities. Star Trek was something we shared. It taught her that there is a world where everyone is accepted. It saved her life."

There was a long pause, which allowed him to process the information he has just received.

"I think she's really excited about you being a part of this movie. So let her cherish it."

"I will." Benedict promised. They both heard the water stop.

"I better leave."

"Wait." Benedict stopped him. "Sabrina means the world to me; I plan on marrying her one day. I need you to know that I would never do anything to hurt her." There was a pause, before George answered.

"Marriage, huh? Sabrina Cumberbatch. That's a ridiculous name." With that, George returned to the room he shared with his wife, muttering to himself. "Sabrina Cumberbatch."

"Do you think they'll name their kids after us?"

"I highly doubt it. You know how celebrities are, naming their kids after colors and fruits."

* * *

Sabrina couldn't bring herself to step foot in the shower. Instead, she allowed it to run as she sat against the closed door. She listened carefully as she heard her father tell Benedict the story. The story she had loathed every day of her adult life. The story she heard her aunts and uncles whisper to each other during holidays.

She felt different when Benedict was told the story. Like it wasn't a big deal. Probably because he didn't make it a big deal.

She shut off the water, changing into her baggy pajamas. Sabrina emerged from the bathroom, a minute after her father had left. Benedict had changed into his pajamas, too. A pair of flannel pajama pants and a tattered shirt with several holes in it.

He didn't comment on how her hair wasn't wet, or ask her if she had heard what her dad had told him. Because he knew that she had.

Together, they climbed into her bed, Sabrina facing him.

"Sabrina Cumberbatch?" She asked in a whisper.

"Sabrina Cumberbatch." He confirmed.

He held her tighter that night, in fear that she could slip away.

* * *

Thanks for reading, please review and all that stuff! See you tomorrow for a new chapter, here's a sneak peak:

* * *

"Holy shit." Sabrina openly gawked at her boyfriend.

"What?" He asked, tugging at the hem of his shirt.

"Look at you! Jesus Christ you're so pretty I actually want to slap you!" She sounded annoyed.

"Please don't." He told her, holding up his hands as if to tell her 'I mean no harm.'

"And look at your hair! Seriously, you expect me to go and meet Zachary Quinto and still find him attractive after looking at you?"

"Sweetie, don't you think you're being a little dramatic?" But she didn't listen.

"We are having sex tonight. It's decided."


	8. The One With the Cast

Okay guys, I am seriously addicted to writing this story. I have a million ideas, hope you don't mind my constant updates? Try listening to 'Come Away To The Water' by Maroon 5 feat. Rozzi Crane. It was the song I had on repeat while writing this. I think I'm going to recommend a new song every chapter? It gets a little steamy at the end and you get to see how awful I am at writing almost-sex scenes. Sabrina gets to go on set and meet some of Benedict's costars! By the way Michael Kaplan is the actual costume designer on the Star Trek reboot movies!

* * *

It had been two weeks since they had left her parent's house and moved into their own. It was much smaller than the one Benedict had owned previously, but it definitely felt like a place to stay for a while.

Benedict had started on Star Trek immediately, after both of them signed all the necessary contracts, allowing Sabrina on set and insuring that anything she witnesses remains a secret.

Today, Sabrina would be going to work with him, with Benedict insisting that she be an extra in a scene.

"They have about a million different extras on the set. JJ is always looking for more, I'm sure he would love having you there."

"I'm not an actor. I just talk to them." Sabrina reminded him as they approached the entrance of the Paramount Studio, a shiny visitor's badge on Sabrina's shirt.

"Come on." He dragged her to the clothing department, weaving their way through the crowds of people. "Hey Michael, I've got another extra who needs a uniform." Benedict rushed through his sentence, as he was handed his own costume and told to change.

He did so right there, quickly stripping out of his day clothes and into a black Starfleet undershirt and black trousers.

"Right, what size?" The dark haired man asked her, shuffling through the hundreds of female Starfleet dresses.

"Uh, seven." She answered.

He looked to her, holding up two different uniforms in her size.

"I'd say blue." He decided, pulling a pen from his pocket. "Name?" He asked, ready to mark the tag with her name.

"Sabrina Campbell." She answered, stealing a glance at Benedict, who smirked in return. Was her dream really coming true.

"Wait, this is the Sabrina Campbell you're always going on about?" Michael turned to Ben. "Your girlfriend?" Benedict nodded. "You're right, she's pretty." He finished writing her name. "Well, Sabrina Campbell." He handed her the hanger that the dress and undershirt hung from. "Welcome to Starfleet. Change then go to makeup."

She hesitated, was she supposed to change right then and there as Benedict had? Yes, she definitely was, she realized as the two waited for her to do so. Her street clothes were hung on the rack her uniform had previously resided.

"These will be here when you're done." Michael commented as he became busy with more extras entering.

Then Sabrina and Benedict took the short walk to the makeup and hair trailer. They didn't spend much time on her, and it seemed like they took decades on Benedict. She took this time to watch her reflection. There she stood, a blue uniform on her figure, her hair in a tight ponytail. It wasn't something she thought she would ever look like.

"Let's go to set, I'm filming with everyone today." Benedict told her, taking her hand in his again. He led her out of the trailer and took the walk to where he would be needed.

That was when she really got a good look at him.

"Holy shit." Sabrina openly gawked at her boyfriend.

"What?" He asked, tugging at the hem of his shirt.

"Look at you! Jesus Christ you're so pretty I actually want to slap you!" She sounded annoyed.

"Please don't." He told her, holding up his hands as if to tell her 'I mean no harm.'

"And look at your hair! Seriously, you expect me to go and meet Zachary Quinto and still find him attractive after looking at you?"

"Sweetie, don't you think you're being a little dramatic?" But she didn't listen.

"We are having sex tonight. It's decided." He didn't argue with that statement.

When they made it to set, she noticed that most people were staring at them. Well, they were staring at Benedict. And she didn't blame them. Most of the extras were undiscovered, and this was more than likely their first gig. And then _Benedict fucking Cumberbatch _walks by, they're bound to stare.

"Ben, there you are!" She recognized the voice immediately. Simon Pegg stood before them, grinning like Benedict was one of his closest pals. "Thought you had a girlfriend, didn't know you went 'round, picking up extras." He joked. Sabrina didn't have the capacity to laugh, just openly stare.

"Actually Simon, this is my girlfriend. Simon, this is Sabrina. Sabrina, Simon." It was a customary introduction, but she felt that Simon deserved more. A marching band, and emotional ballad, a dedication speech. Something that summarized the sheer awesomeness that the man standing before her contained.

"Oh, so _this_ is Sabrina! You're right, she is pretty." His hand was out for her to shake, and she immediately took it.

_He thinks I'm pretty. _She thought to herself.

"It's an honor to meet you, huge fan!" She told him, even though she felt that the term _huge fan _didn't exactly summarize her excitement.

"Oh, great to hear it! I like her, Ben. She's real enthusiastic." Simon was called away. "Sorry, great meeting you. I'm sure we'll see each other around." And he was gone.

"That was awesome." She told Benedict.

"Do you want to meet more of them?" He asked her. She practically exploded right then and there. She nodded enthusiastically. He led her deeper into the set, where many people were waiting to be called up to do a scene. Then she saw them, three men animatedly talking amongst themselves. They seemed like a group of girls excitedly talking about a new boy in school. They sat together, each in their appropriately colored uniform. Benedict led her to them, as if he was a part of their clique.

"Hey Ben!" Chris Pine greeted him, a grin instantly forming on his face. His eyes looked to her, and he suddenly became more interested. "And Ben's friend?"

"Guys, this is Sabrina." He introduced, practically shoving Sabrina in front of him, forcing her to face the three men before her.

"_The _Sabrina?" Zachary Quinto asked. It was particularly hard to take him seriously with his slanted eyebrows, bowl haircut, and pointed ears.

"Oh, _this _is Sabrina." Chris added, as if Benedict had told him everything there was to know about her.

"You're right, she is pretty." Karl Urban told him.

"Do you just go around telling people I'm pretty? Seriously, tell them I'm hideous. Then, when I meet them, they'll have such low expectations that they have to find me attractive." She told Benedict with a sigh.

"Sorry, next time. Promise." He replied.

"Wow, she's got you on a pretty tight leash." Chris laughed.

"She does not!"

"Yeah I totally do." Sabrina smirked to the group. "It's really great to meet you three, really." She shook each of their hands separately.

"I like her." Karl drawled out in his Bones accent.

When lunch had arrived, Benedict had filmed several scenes, and Sabrina had been asked to walk through a scene herself.

"Thank you, for this." She told him as they sat at a secluded table for lunch.

"For what?"

"For taking me here, letting me meet all these amazing people. If you would have asked me ten years ago where I thought I would be, my answer would not have been here."

"Hey guys." Chris decided to join them; he slid into a seat across from them. He was quickly followed by Zach, John Cho, and Anton Yelchin.

"Sabrina, this is John and Anton." Ben introduced her to the two.

"How's your first day on set?" Zach asked, taking a rather loud bite from his apple.

"It's amazing. Being a fan and then coming to see everything in person is like going to nerd heaven."

"You should have seen Karl on his first day." Chris joked.

"He tried to look composed, but we could tell he was bursting to touch everything in sight." John added with a laugh, and soon everyone was laughing.

* * *

"How'd you like it?" He asked when they arrived home. He didn't receive an answer. Instead, Sabrina practically pinned him to the front door. Her lips attacked his aggressively, her hands teasing the hem of his shirt. She pulled back, biting her lip. "I take it you liked it." She laughed, turning to walk down the hallway to their bedroom, unbuttoning her shirt quickly.

He stood against the door, watching her hips sway as she stripped.

"You coming?" She asked when she entered their room, tossing her shirt out into the hallway. He quickly mimicked her actions, pulling his own shirt over his head and finding her standing at the foot of their bed, a look of lust consuming her usually innocent face. He joined their bodies, skin touching skin, as he pushed her down onto the bed.

"I love you so much." She whispered to him, as if she was sharing a deep, dark secret.

"I love you too." He mumbled against her breasts, where his lips currently resided. He looked up to meet her eyes. "I love you more than anything in the world."

* * *

Hope you guys liked it? Review, please! I'd love to hear any of your comments/questions/concerns. Here's a sneak peak to the next chapter:

* * *

"What are you talking about? You're being ridiculous!"

"Ridiculous? Excuse me for being the least bit concerned when I see a headline saying 'Benedict Cumberbatch seen leaving a bar, hand in hand with a blonde model'! That's what you were doing when you told me you would be running lines? You were with her!"

"Sabrina-"

"Are you cheating on me?"

"What? No!"

"Tell me the truth." Benedict watched as she slammed the magazine down on their coffee table, looking as if she was three seconds away from snapping.

"I should be the one concerned!" He screamed, standing from their couch.

"What?"

"You seem to be getting pretty cozy with Chris lately, going to lunch with him, talking to him on set."

"I can't believe _you_ are accusing _me_ of cheating!" She pointed an accusing finger at his face, and he backed away from it. "You're the one going out at night with a model, you're the one lying to me about where you're going!" She stood there for awhile. Her eyes shifted to the door. "I'm out of here." She finally muttered, moving to pick up her purse and keys.

* * *

Oooh Benedict and Sabrina are about to get into their first fight! I'm so excited!


	9. The One With the Headline

Woo, Sabrina and Ben's first fight! Do you think they'll resolve it? Well, read and see! Try listening to 'Skinny Love' by Bon Iver, I especially like the chorus. Hope you like it! I completely forgot to write in last time that Sabrina got a job as a celebrity interviewer for MTV! I picked MTV because of how much I love the interviews that John Horowitz does!

* * *

"Lunch?" Sabrina asked Chris as he brought the subject up. "I don't have any plans, why?"

"I thought we could talk about the interview." He answered, pocketing his cell phone and looking up at her with a smile. "If that's alright with you?"

"Oh, yeah! Of course, let me text Benedict really quickly."

**_Chris invited me to lunch, it won't take very long. I'll call when I'm on my way home._**

"So, this charity. Why'd you get so interested in it?"

Sabrina and Chris had been talking a lot lately. She thought he was a really nice guy, and liked having him as a friend. When he heard that she was an interviewer for MTV, he jumped at the chance to schedule an interview with her to talk about Star Trek, and to promote a new charity he was backing.

"There's paparazzi outside." He warned her, taking care of the bill even though she insisted that she pay for her meal. "So don't be surprised if there's some ridiculous headline tomorrow."

"Sabrina Campbell, slowly goes through the Star Trek cast. Who's next? Zachary Quinto." She stated in a deep, mocking voice. "Being Benedict's girlfriend, I have gotten used to the crazy things people think about us." With a hug and a kiss on the check, they went outside to politely face the flashing cameras.

* * *

Sabrina awoke with emptiness next to her. '_Benedict went to work.'_ She thought to herself.

With a long stretch and a crack of her back, she wadded out of bed and into the kitchen. Staring at the empty abyss that was their refrigerator, she decided she would have to go to the store.

Just as she finished getting ready, she heard the familiar ringing of Benedict's cell phone. Scrambling to find it, she located the sound coming from the nightstand on his side of the bed.

"Hello?" She asked, not having the time to check caller ID.

"Hi, I'm sorry, who is this?"

"Sabrina, Benedict's girlfriend. May I ask why you're calling?"

"Oh! You're Sabrina! Sorry, I was calling for Benedict, is there any way I could talk to him really quick?"

"I'm sorry; I think he forgot to take his phone with him to work. Can I take a message?"

"Oh, sure. Can you please tell him that Stephanie called and that his special order is ready to be picked up?"

"Oh, uh, sure." Sabrina quickly found a pen and pad of Post-It notes to scribble down the message. "Can I ask what the order is of?"

"No, I'm sorry. It's confidential to him alone."

"That's alright; I'll let him know as soon as he gets home." She promised as she said goodbye to the woman on the other end of the line. She didn't have time to think about how strange that call was, because she heard her own phone go off.

Digging it out of her pocket, she read that it was her mother calling, she had to answer.

"Mom?" She asked. She was a little worried, her mother never caller _her,_ she always had to call her mom.

"Oh, sweetie! I was just at the store and saw an article! You two seemed to be going so well. Me and your father can't believe it!"

"What are you talking about?"

"That you and Benedict broke up, of course, what else would I be talking about?"

"I'll call you back mom." Sabrina immediately hung up, sitting on Benedict's side of the bed. _He's a celebrity, there are always going to be fake reports about him._

She shook her mother's call from her head and decided to make the trip to the grocery store and possibly see what was going on.

* * *

"Honey, are you home?" Benedict called, hanging his coat up at the door as he kicked off his shoes.

"I'm in the living room!" He heard Sabrina's voice call back. With a grin, he made his way to her.

"You'll never guess what happened today!" He stopped, seeing the upset look on her face. "What's going on?"

"Sit down." She gestured to the empty couch, and he obediently took a seat, knowing not to test her. "Are you cheating on me? Because I've been reading about it all day."

"What are you talking about? You're being ridiculous!"

"Ridiculous? Excuse me for being the least bit concerned when I see a headline saying 'Benedict Cumberbatch seen leaving a bar, hand in hand with a blonde model'! That's what you were doing when you told me you would be running lines? You were with her!"

"Sabrina-"

"Are you cheating on me?"

"What? No!"

"Tell me the truth." Benedict watched as she slammed the magazine down on their coffee table, looking as if she was three seconds away from snapping.

"I should be the one concerned!" He screamed, standing from their couch.

"What?"

"You seem to be getting pretty cozy with Chris lately, going to lunch with him, talking to him on set."

"I can't believe you are accusing _me_ of cheating!" She pointed an accusing finger at his face, and he backed away from it. "You're the one going out at night with a model; you're the one lying to me about where you're going!" She stood there for a while. Her eyes shifted to the door. "I'm out of here." She finally muttered, moving to pick up her purse and keys.

"Wait." He grabbed her arm before she could leave the room. She refused to turn to face him.

"Let go of me." He could hear the anger in her voice. With a sharp pull, she got her arm free and continued to collect her purse.

"Her name is Stephanie!" He blurted, knowing it would take her by surprise. She stopped in her tracks. "She's an old friend and she's doing me a favor." He insisted to her back.

"What kind of favor?" Sabrina eventually asked.

"She owns a jewelry line."

"So?"

"I asked if I could get a look into a private collection. _For your birthday present._ I'm sorry, I shouldn't have been so secretive about it, but I really wanted to surprise you."

There was a long silence, and he held his breath. Knowing that she could walk out the door and never return killed him inside.

"Chris asked me to conduct an interview for him; I would never go behind your back." She whispered, turning back to him. She almost broke down there, seeing the heartbroken expression on his face. Tears began to well in her eyes at the sight of the ones building up in his.

He held out a single hand for her, and she immediately took it, being pulled into his chest.

"I'm sorry for being so jealous." She mumbled into his shirt.

"Me too, and I'm sorry for being so secretive about everything."

"No, it's not your fault. You were just being amazing and getting me a gift." She sighed, moving away from his form.

"Where are you going?" He asked as he watched her back away into the hallway.

"Make up sex?" She suggested with a smirk.

"Make up sex." He agreed, beginning to unbutton his shirt.

* * *

Hope you like their first argument! Honestly, it's hard to write about being mad at him, he's too pretty. Review, please and follow if you would like to be updated when I post a new chapter! See you on Monday! Here's a sneak peak at the next chapter:

* * *

"You want me to what?" She asked, staring at Benedict as if he was a deranged psycho.

"Audition for this movie! You would be amazing in it, please? Just give it a chance. My manager saw the audition call for it and thought of you."

"What's it called?"

"The working title is between 'Imogene' and 'Girl Most Likely'. It's hilarious. Please, just read through it and if you don't like it, I won't make you do it." With a sigh, she took the script from his hands.

"I can't just become an actress, Benedict. People go to school and train their entire lives for roles like this. It's unfair of me to get in their way."

"I'll help you I promise."

"You owe me for this."

* * *

Okay so I also love Darren Criss and I think Sabrina could have a good chance at becoming an actress, with Benedict's guidance, of course. Who knows, maybe she'll get the part? (We all know that Kristen Wiig got the part in real life, but that's what fanfiction is for!) Also: ARE YOU GUYS EXCITED FOR THE NEXT DOCTOR TO BE ANNOUNCED BECAUSE I AM.


	10. The One With Mickey Mouse

Someone recommended to me that I listen to a movie score while writing, so I downloaded the entire soundtrack of Benjamin Button (which is 46 songs by the way) and that is what I'll be listening to when I write. I will still recommend songs for you guys though! Let's do 'Shining Bright' by Dylan Saunders! (In case you don't already know this, I am a huge Starkid fan!) I'm starting school next week, but I'm going to try to stay faithful to the 'every two days' rule, hope you enjoy! Don't forget to review!

* * *

"You want me to what?" She asked, staring at Benedict as if he was a deranged psycho.

"Audition for this movie! You would be amazing in it, please? Just give it a chance. My manager saw the audition call for it and thought of you."

"What's it called?"

"The working title is between 'Imogene' and 'Girl Most Likely'. It's hilarious. Please, just read through it and if you don't like it, I won't make you do it." With a sigh, she took the script from his hands.

"I can't just become an actress, Benedict. People go to school and train their entire lives for roles like this. It's unfair of me to get in their way."

"I'll help you I promise."

"You owe me for this."

* * *

"Happy birthday!" an enthusiastic Benedict screamed from the end of their bed, crawling on the mattress then laying on top of his girlfriend.

"I will stab you with a nail file." She groaned, pulling a pillow from underneath her head and slamming it against his approaching face.

"Guess _someone _doesn't want banana pancakes, could have sworn they were somebody's favorite. That means I'll have to eat them all myself." He placed one knee on either side of her legs and his hands were next to both of her ears. Benedict smiled at her, leaning down for a small kiss. Pulling away he wore a more sympathetic look.

"You're lucky you're cute." With a sigh, she pushed Benedict off of her and made her way to the kitchen where two perfectly made plates of her favorite breakfast were waiting.

"What do you want to do today? We could go to the park, or a museum. Anything you want, and I'll do it." Without a moment's hesitation, she shoved the newspaper in his hands.

"Read it to me please?" He smiled, clearing his throat so he could read the paper to her in his deep voice.

* * *

"Will you tell me there you're driving?" Sabrina fidgeted with the black tie tied around her face, covering her eyes and preventing her to see anything.

"Stop it." Benedict slapped at her hands. "It's a surprise."

"We've been driving for a while, are we almost there yet?" She asked for the seventh time.

"Yes! Good lord you are one of the most impatient people I have ever dealt with!" The car stopped, and she heard Benedict get out of his side. He moved around the car and helped Sabrina out of it. She heard the low rumble of a large crowd of people. A collected scream was heard in the distance. "Come on." He led her by the hand through crowds.

"Benedict!" She heard several people scream, obviously recognizing Benedict. He politely dealt with them and continued to move Sabrina.

She felt something being wrapped around her wrist and, with a cheerful voice she heard a man say. "Welcome to Disneyland!" Benedict quickly removed the blindfold, and Sabrina was hit by an amazing sight.

"Oh my God." She whispered, spotting Mickey Mouse ten feet away from her. "Benedict?" She asked, blindly reaching out to take his hand. She couldn't take her eyes off of what was in front of her.

"Yeah?"

"I think I'm going to cry." With a laugh, Benedict guided her farther into the amusement park, Sabrina pointing out every little detail she thought to be interesting. "I can't believe you did this!" She exclaimed, being handed sunglasses by Benedict.

"We wouldn't want your birthday to be invaded by fans." He told her.

"Happy birthday!" She heard from behind her, and she turned to see Chris, Karl, and Zach, with a familiar looking man next to them. She later learned that it was Zach's boyfriend, Jonathan, who was visiting from New York, where he lived. She quickly became friends with him, not telling him that she was a fan of his.

It turned out that Chris turned into an excited little boy in amusement parks, and his attitude was definitely infectious.

They stayed until late into the night, when the sun had already set and the fireworks show had begun. They rode as many rides as time allowed, often being stopped for photos with Ben's admirers. It was the second best day of Sabrina's life, after the day she met Benedict.

The group ate dinner at a restaurant in the park, and they had a birthday cake sent to her, the waiters and waitresses singing together in an overly cheerful manner. Gifts were given, even though she insisted that the day itself was a gift. Benedict, as promised, gave her a one-of-a-kind diamond necklace. She didn't recognize the brand's name, but she was definitely awestruck by the beauty of it.

"Thank you guys, so much for coming." She hugged each of the men, kissing each on the cheek. "I had so much fun today."

"Thanks for inviting us, who am I to turn down a trip to Disneyland?" Chris stated. "Zach had fun, even though he wouldn't admit it." With a final wave, they returned to their car to drive home.

"You're amazing." Sabrina told Benedict when they finally made it home.

"No, I just have an amazing girlfriend."

* * *

"I got the part?" I asked over the phone to John Grant, Benedict's manager.

"You got the part!" John told her. "Your first movie!"

"Holy shit." She muttered, running her hand over her face. "Have they cast anyone else?"

"So far only one other person, Darren Criss as Lee."

"Darren Criss? As in Darren Criss from Glee?"

"I'd say so."

"When does filming start?" She asked.

"Next week, in New York." John told her.

"I can't go to New York, Benedict has to stay here in LA! How long would this filming be?"

"One month there, two here in LA."

"How long do I have to reply?"

"Twenty-four hours." John said. "Talk to Benedict, he'll be happy for you. He always know exactly what to say."

"He'll be home any minute; I'll call in an hour to give my official answer."

"Good luck." He wished as she hung up her cell phone.

* * *

"I got carry out!" Benedict called as he walked through the door and straight to the living room where she was waiting for him. He read that something was wrong as soon as he looked at her face. "What's wrong?"

"I got the part on the movie." She whispered. He joined her on the couch.

"That's amazing, what's wrong with that?"

"It's filming in New York. Next week, for a month."

"Oh." He muttered, putting the carry out bag on the coffee table. "Are you going to go?"

"I don't know." She told him sincerely. "This is a once in a lifetime opportunity, I don't want to leave you, though."

"Do it."

"What?"

"If you want this, and you think that this movie will be worth it, do it. Don't let me hold you back from doing something you really want to." He insisted.

"Really?"

"You dropped everything in your life to come live with me here. You have my blessing to take that role and go to New York." He took her hands in his. "You'll be amazing."

"Well, I have been talking to Jonathon a lot, and he does live there. He could give me tips about living in the city." She smiled to him. "You're sure that this is okay?"

"Positive."

"Okay, I better tell John before you change your mind."

* * *

Ahh, Sabrina got the part of Imogene! How do you think life in New York will be for her? And Darren Criss is drool worthy! Review, I'd love to know what you thought! He's a sneak peak at Wednesday's episode!

* * *

Getting off the plane, she learned that day, was one of the most excruciating experiences she would endure in her life. Second to childbirth, she would later learn. Meeting Jonathon at the gate was complicated; as news had gone out that she would be there. Paparazzi loved to yell at her about Benedict, but when she met up with Jonathon, they were shouting different things.

When they were finally able to escape them in a taxi, she let out a sigh of relief.

"Thanks for meeting me here." She told him.

"Well, I wouldn't let my new roommate stumble around New York without guidance, would I?"

"I missed you so much! I can't believe we're going to be living together!"

"I can't believe you're going to be in a movie with Darren Criss and Matt Dillon!"

"Hey, you got to be on Broadway with Lea Michele, I think you won this round." She told him. Sabrina had never mentioned this to him, but she was a huge fan of Glee. She watched every episode and even attended a concert in 2011. It was part of the reason she was so excited to be working with Darren Criss.

"I guess so. I was thinking that tonight we could go out to dinner. One thing you will quickly learn about me is that I am not very good at grocery shopping."

"Don't worry, grocery shopping is my specialty."

* * *

Woo double digits! I'm really liking this story!


	11. The One With the Goodbye

Hope you guys like this chapter! Please review and follow if you want to be alerted when I post a new chapter! Today's song will be 'Thoughts of Flight' by Edmund (Or, you know, the entire 'Well Done You' album. Seriously. It's gold.)!

* * *

The week leading up to the flight was spent packing the few things Sabrina owned. She had spoken to Jonathon about finding a place to live, and he offered the spare bedroom in his apartment, as long as they split the rent. It seemed fair enough, he lived about ten minutes outside of the city, so commute wouldn't be much of a problem.

Saying goodbye to Benedict was the problem.

She knew it was only for a month, and that she lived for twenty-six years before meeting him, but she knew that being without him for a month was going to be unbearable.

The night before she was due to leave, she could tell there was an uncomfortable feeling between them.

"Should we just get the elephant out of the room?" She asked him after several awkward bites of Italian carry out.

"Yes, please." He adverted all of his attention to her.

"I'm leaving tomorrow." She reminded him, even though he already knew. "For an entire month and I don't know how I'm going to survive."

"Don't say that or I'm going to try to convince you to stay." With a sigh, he continued. "Listen, these past seven months have been the best of my life. I wouldn't trade them for anything, one month away from you is _nothing_ compared to a lifetime by your side."

"A lifetime?"

"I plan on it." Ho told her. "Whether or not you agree to it, I can tie you up in the basement if you refuse."

"We don't have a basement!" She laughed, pointing an accusing finger at him.

"That's what _you_ think." This definitely lightened the mood. "This next month is going to be lonely, but I think you are smart, and beautiful, and so strong." He sat down on the floor next to her, wrapping his arm around her shoulder and pulling her closer to his chest. "Strong enough to be able to do this. Beautiful enough to be able to get any guy you wanted. Smart enough to realize all those other guys are idiots and that you are _mine_."

The possessive tone in his voice wasn't one that she had heard before, other than in the bedroom. Benedict liked to remind both her and himself that she was his, and vice versa. It never failed to turn her on.

"In your mind you're not an idiot?" She teased.

"Of course I'm an idiot, I'm just a lucky idiot." That earned him a kiss. With a look to their bedroom door, a thought dawned on Sabrina.

"We better enjoy ourselves tonight; it's the last time it'll happen until December." She watched as her words sunk into Benedict's mind.

"Yeah, maybe I'll have to visit you."

* * *

"This is it." Sabrina said as she gestured to the security. "I'm going to miss you so much." She gently let go of her carry-on in order to cling to Benedict. "You'll call me every day. Promise me."

"I promise." He told her, and she knew he would keep the promise. "I love you so much."

"I love you too."

"I am so proud of you; I'll see you on the sixteenth." Again, he promised.

They had spent that morning finding a day in both of their schedules where they would both be free enough for Benedict to fly out to visit her. The sixteenth, fourteen days away.

"I can survive two weeks, right?" She asked him, looking for any support she could get.

"Definitely." He reassured her. "Now go film a movie."

They said 'goodbye' at least six more times before she actually went through security and sat at her gate. Sabrina fumbled with a magazine, trying to keep her mind occupied so she wouldn't think about backing out. She absentmindedly fiddled with her necklace, the one Benedict had gotten her, something she cherished almost as much as she did Benedict.

"Hi, sorry. Can I sit here?" A twenty-something girl asked her, fiddling with the straps of her backpack as she looked at her feet. Sabrina looked around, and noticed that every seat had been filled except for the one her bag resided on, next to her.

"Oh, sure. Sorry!" She quickly moved the bag, allowing the unnamed girl to sit down. "I'm Sabrina." She introduced, deciding to spark up a conversation with the stranger.

"I know!" The girl quickly and loudly told her. She cleared her throat, realizing that she had attracted the attention of people around them. "I mean." She hesitated again. "I know, I'm a big fan of Benedict's. I actually saw you guys at security. I would have gone up, but I didn't want to interrupt you guys. It seemed pretty serious."

"Yeah, we're going to be away from each other for a while, unfortunately."

"Because of your movie?" She asked.

"Yeah, wow. You really are a fan if you know things about his _girlfriend_." Sabrina was half impressed and half creeped out, but the girl seemed nice enough to not skin her alive.

"Oh, well, you hear things online and stuff. I'm really excited for it, actually." She told Sabrina. "I'm sorry, I haven't introduced myself. I'm Devyn." She shook her hand.

"It's nice to meet you. What's bringing you to New York?"

"Just trying something new, it was a bit of a spontaneous decision, actually."

"Well, if you ever need anything I can give you my number and we can talk."

"Really?" With an excited expression, Devyn dug around for her cell phone as Sabrina did the same. They exchanged numbers and promised to talk after they both got settled into New York.

_"Now boarding flight 403 to New York."_ The unexcited employee at the desk announced. They wished each other a good flight as they took their seats, several rows away from each other.

* * *

Getting off the plane, she learned that day, was one of the most excruciating experiences she would endure in her life. Second to childbirth, she would later learn. Meeting Jonathon at the gate was complicated; as news had gone out that she would be there. Paparazzi loved to yell at her about Benedict, but when she met up with Jonathon, they were shouting different things.

When they were finally able to escape them in a taxi, she let out a sigh of relief.

"Thanks for meeting me here." She told him.

"Well, I wouldn't let my new roommate stumble around New York without guidance, would I?"

"I missed you so much! I can't believe we're going to be living together!"

"I can't believe you're going to be in a movie with Darren Criss and Matt Dillon!"

"Hey, you got to be on Broadway with Lea Michele, I think you won this round." She told him. Sabrina had never mentioned this to him, but she was a huge fan of Glee. She watched every episode and even attended a concert in 2011. It was part of the reason she was so excited to be working with Darren Criss.

"I guess so. I was thinking that tonight we could go out to dinner. One thing you will quickly learn about me is that I am not very good at grocery shopping."

"Don't worry, grocery shopping is my specialty."

* * *

She had spent the afternoon unpacking her things she had shipped there a week ago. It wasn't much, but it kept her occupied for a few hours.

It was that night when she climbed into bed when she felt the loneliness. Again, she fiddled with her necklace. Somehow its mere presence wrapped around her neck was comforting enough to lull her into a dreamless sleep. The first night she spent without Benedict at her side in over six months.

* * *

Hope you liked it, please **_REVIEW_**! I would love to hear what you have to say! As always, here's a sneak peak at the next chapter.

* * *

"Hi, I'm Darren. I will be sticking my face around your genitals if that's okay." Sabrina was completely taken back by how upfront he was, but she enjoyed it.

"You're lucky that you're cute or I might have put out a restraining order on you." Was she flirting? It sure felt like she was flirting, she needed to change that. "I have a boyfriend, so maybe we'll have to postpone you going down on me." Shit, it still sounded a lot like what she categorized as flirting.

"Oh, that's alright. I have a girlfriend. So me going down on you is _totally _platonic." Sabrina liked that this was just how Darren was: calm, cool, and _very_ hilarious.

"Honestly, before we start working together I feel that I should tell you that I am a huge fan of your work. Starkid, Glee, everything." She confessed, trying to hide the fact that she was freaking out inside. _Blaine fucking Anderson_ was standing in front of her for crying out loud!

"Oh, that's awesome! I am actually very aware that you're dating Benedict Cumberbatch. It's actually been a pretty big topic on the set of Glee after you were casted, whether people found him attractive or not."

"And your verdict?"

"Well, I certainly would _consider_ it if he offered to have sex with me."

* * *

Yay, see you guys on Friday with a new chapter!


	12. The One With the Proposal

Yay, a new chapter! Sorry, this one has _a lot _of dialogue! Listen to: 'Follow You to the Red Oak Tree' by James Vincent McMorrow. If you've seen Benedict's movie 'Third Star' then you'll recognize it as the credits song. If you haven't seen that movie, I highly recommend it, a central theme in that movie will be introduced to this story in a few chapters!

* * *

The first day of filming the movie consisted of familiarizing herself with the set. The studio they filmed in was small, but it was surrounded by paparazzi. They were like vultures, trampling over other people in the hopes of sneaking a picture of them.

The first day also consisted of meeting her coworkers. Darren Criss was someone she had anticipated meeting for five years, and it was finally going to happen. When Sabrina was on a small break, she was finally approached by him.

"Hi, I'm Darren. I will be sticking my face around your genitals if that's okay." Sabrina was completely taken back by how upfront he was, but she enjoyed it.

"You're lucky that you're cute or I might have put out a restraining order on you." Was she flirting? It sure felt like she was flirting, she needed to change that. "I have a boyfriend, so maybe we'll have to postpone you going down on me." Shit, it still sounded a lot like what she categorized as flirting.

"Oh, that's alright. I have a girlfriend. So me going down on you is totally platonic." Sabrina liked that this was just how Darren was: calm, cool, and very hilarious.

"Honestly, before we start working together I feel that I should tell you that I am a huge fan of your work. Starkid, Glee, everything." She confessed, trying to hide the fact that she was freaking out inside. _Blaine fucking Anderson_ was standing in front of her for crying out loud!

"Oh, that's awesome! I am actually very aware that you're dating Benedict Cumberbatch. It's actually been a pretty big topic on the set of Glee after you were casted, whether people found him attractive or not."

"And your verdict?"

"Well, I certainly would consider it if he offered to have sex with me."

"That's nice, I'll be sure that he's aware of that." She smiled and he returned it. "Actually, in 2011 I saw you in concert. Got a signature and everything."

"You're joking! That's insane, that we're together again almost a year later. A lot has happened for you, then."

"Yeah, things have changed this year. I've never felt better."

* * *

"Benedict is coming today." Sabrina reminded Jonathon.

"I know, and I'll be out of the house, just like I promised." He assured her. "Lea's in town, so me, her, and Darren are going to a play, then dinner, then I'm staying with Lea for the night." He handed her a mug full of tea, as it was approaching December and the temperature was quickly dropping. "What are your plans?"

"Well." She started. "Hopefully sex."

"Oh my god, it's about time you get laid, you've been such a tight ass lately!" He laughed as she blushed and covered her face in embarrassment.

* * *

When there was a knock at the door, she knew that Benedict was behind it. She practically sprinted to the door and tore it off of its hinges when she swung it open.

"Oh, it's you." Sabrina sighed as Darren adjusted his glasses.

"You know, I got that a lot in college." He joked as he stuffed his hands in his pockets. "Why so disappointed?"

"Sorry, I'm waiting for Benedict." She told him, stepping aside to invite him in. "What's up?"

"Zach forgot his cellphone, Lea told me to pick it up on my way over there." He said, picking up Zach's phone off of the coffee table.

"Hey, you look," She paused, searching for the right word. "upset." She decided upon. "Is something wrong?"

"My girlfriend dumped me." He confessed, slumping down onto the couch. She joined him. "Said that I didn't pay enough attention to her." He muttered, despising the words coming out of his mouth.

"I'm sorry." She scooted closer and tucked her head into the crook of his neck. "But she kind of seems like a dick." He had to laugh at that. "You deserve better than that, eventually you'll get it."

"Yeah, she was _super _clingy." He looked down and admired what he saw. A funny, beautiful girl tucked against him. It was something he could get used to. "Thank you." She took her head away from his shoulder to look in his eyes.

"You're welcome." He couldn't help himself. He knew he shouldn't lean forward, she was dating _Benedict Cumberbatch_! Yet he couldn't bring himself to care.

Later, he wished he could have been quicker when trying to capture her lips with his. She backed away just in time.

"Darren, I have a boyfriend. I'm in love with someone that I can see myself spending the rest of my life with. I'm really sorry that you don't have that yet, but you aren't going to find it in me."

"I know." He pushed himself away from her, regretting that he had gotten so close in the first place. "I guess I'm just a little emotional, I'm sorry."

They were interrupted with an excited knock at the door.

"That would be Benedict." She stood, being followed by Darren. "I'll see you tomorrow at work? No hard feelings?"

"Yeah, promise. Thanks for being so cool." She opened the door for him, and she found Benedict on the other side.

"Uh, hey?" He asked, shaking Darren's hand.

"Benedict, this is Darren, my costar."

"Yeah, I was just leaving, actually. It was really nice meeting you. Thanks for everything, Sabrina!" He left with a wave, jogging out of her apartment and down the hallway.

"He seems strange." Benedict thought for a moment. He shook his head and turned back to Sabrina, sweeping her off of her feet and pulling her into the apartment. "I've missed you so much!" He muttered into her hair.

"We talk every day." She reminded him.

"I miss being able to touch you." He let her down and placed his hands on her hips. "And to hold you." He slid his hands to her lower back, embracing her. "And to kiss you." He demonstrated this act, smothering her lips with hers.

"Wait. Something's different." She said as she pulled back. "You smell like cologne."

"Yeah, I always wear cologne."

"No, it's that you smell like _just _cologne."

"Oh, right." He sighed, pulling his shirt sleeve up.

"It that a nicotine patch? Are you trying to quit smoking? Why?"

"Because I don't want our children growing up around someone who smokes." He admitted, moving to the couch to take a seat, Sabrina trailing behind him.

"Our children?" She asked. "Since when do we have children?"

"I don't know, I guess being away from you made me realize that I don't want to live without you. I want to get married. I want to have kids. I want that to happen with you by my side." He admitted, nervously cracking his fingers.

"What are you saying?" She reached forward to stop him.

"I'm saying marry me."

* * *

Cliffhanger! Hope you liked it, don't forget to review it! As always, here's a sneak peak at the next chapter:

* * *

"And he asked you to marry you?" Devyn leaned forward in her chair, ready to hear more of the story.

"Yeah, I thought I was hearing things."

"What did you tell him?"

"Well, the truth. I want to marry him. But I don't want to rush it. We've both been so busy lately, are we going to have time to settle down and have kids?" She questioned, even though she knew that Devyn couldn't possibly know the answer. "So I told him yes."

* * *

See you guys on Sunday! I start school on Monday, so I'm not sure how well I'll be able to keep up with this story...


	13. The One With the Diagnosis

Hey guys, hope you enjoy this chapter. I recommend listening to 'I've Got What It Takes' By Alex Day (or maybe his whole 'Epigrams and Interludes' album). It's a very slow, inspirational song!

* * *

"Marry you?" Sabrina asked, taking his hand to stop the cracking.

"I don't mean this very second, of course." He assured. "I'm just saying that I want you to know that that is what I want. The last long term girlfriend I had, broke up with me because of my want to have a family."

"She sounds like a bitch."

"Yeah, she actually was." Benedict said after he thought about it. "A huge one, actually."

"I want to marry you." She confessed. "In time, when it's right. I have never loved anyone more than I love you."

"I feel the exact same way."

"Good. Because you are never getting rid of me." She teased.

"Oh, on second thought maybe we should rethink marriage?" He joked, which earned him a slap to the chest. "Ow!"

"Man up! Come on." She stood and held out her hand, waiting for him to take it. He did and stood with her.

""Where are we going?" He asked as she led him through the apartment.

"My bedroom, obviously."

* * *

Benedict planned to stay until the next night. He took her out to dinner twice, which she had a hard time getting through. Sabrina couldn't bring herself to be at all hungry.

Benedict insisted on visiting a jewelry store, to get an idea of the type of ring she would like. They were having such a great time; she refused to worry him with the pain running through her stomach.

_Probably just a stomachache. _She assured herself throughout the day.

When they made it back home, Sabrina began to feel lightheaded, leaning against the doorframe for support.

"Are you alright?" He asked her. She wasn't, but she nodded her head, wincing in pain as she moved. "No, you aren't." He tried to help her, but she screamed in protest, complaining of a bone crushing pain. "Sabrina?" He asked in a worried tone. Benedict didn't receive an answer. Instead, Sabrina fell limp in his arms, unconscious.

* * *

When she woke up, she was in an unfamiliar white room. The smell of bleach was present, so she concluded that she was in the hospital. She tried sitting up, and a pair of arms helped her.

"Hey." She whispered to Benedict. "What's going on?"

"You passed out, the doctors ran some tests. Said they came to a conclusion, but I wanted to wait until you woke up before they told me." He held onto her hand, as if it was the only thing keeping her there with him.

"Oh." Was all she could say. She looked up at him and noticed the look in his eyes. "Hey, everything's going to be alright. I'm still here, aren't I?" The hand that he wasn't gripping moved to be placed on his cheek. "I'm not going anywhere." She vowed as the doctor came in, carrying a chart with a crestfallen look on his face.

Sabrina immediately thought the worst. She was going to die. She contracted some weird terminal disease with a long name and she was going to have to take an unfamiliar medication. Every possibility ran through her head at once. _Cancer. _She finally concluded. _This man is going to tell me that I have cancer._

"Sabrina, it's nice to see that you're awake." The Doctor started, trying his best to keep the mood light.

"I was hoping you could tell me what caused me to faint." Sabrina asked, removing her hand from Benedict's face to look into the doctor's eyes. He looked tired, like he was almost through an eight hour shift.

"Right, well while you were unconscious we ran a few blood tests and came to a conclusion. Chronic Myelogenous Leukemia." He stated, giving them a second to react.

Sabrina felt Benedict's head fall into her shoulder, and it took everything in her to not cry. She knew that if she started, Benedict would soon follow.

"Oh." She whispered, not knowing what else to say.

"CML is very treatable through chemotherapy. Thankfully we caught it in its first stage, so it'll be that much easier to treat. The common treatment of chemotherapy for CML is a tablet that you take by mouth." He took notice of the state Sabrina and Benedict resided in and cleared his mouth. "I'll give you two a little time, before I continue."

He left, closing the door behind him.

"Benedict?" She whispered, again choking down the tears. He lifted his face, showing the tears that were building in his eyes. This broke Sabrina's heart, and the tears she was fighting to keep inside snuck out. "I'm scared." She admitted, pressing her forehead to his.

"I am too." He breathed, hushing her quiet sobbing. "But everything is going to be okay, I promise. I promise." He continued to mutter the words into her hair, and she couldn't help but believe them.

* * *

Benedict, thanks to a contract with Paramount, had to leave the next day. The 'goodbye' was impossible, especially because the paparazzi were rather persistent that day. News had gone out that she was diagnosed with leukemia, meaning that all of the camera-people were rather set on getting a statement from her and Benedict.

When she was trying to hail a cab, they swarmed her, screaming questions on how she was doing and what was going to happen. With a sigh, she turned to them, mentally preparing a quick statement to satisfy them.

"Yesterday I was diagnosed with Leukemia, me and Benedict are struggling with the news but we are trying to stay positive and are set on finishing both of our films. We are grateful for all the support we have been receiving. Thank you." With that, she climbed into the taxi, telling the driver the address of the café she would be meeting Devyn in.

* * *

Devyn was very respectful of not bringing up the subject of Sabrina's diagnosis, and allowed her to get to that in her own time.

"And he asked you to marry you?" Devyn leaned forward in her chair, ready to hear more of the story.

"Yeah, I thought I was hearing things."

"What did you tell him?"

"Well, the truth. I want to marry him. But I don't want to rush it. We've both been so busy lately, are we going to have time to settle down and have kids?" She questioned, even though she knew that Devyn couldn't possibly know the answer. "So I told him yes."

"Congratulations."

"Thank you, is it alright if I don't want to talk about my Leukemia? I don't think I'm ready for it yet."

Sabrina had received dozens of calls and texts from her friends as soon as they heard the news. Chris called a few hours after Sabrina herself had received the news, claiming that paparazzi had asked how he felt about what she was going through. Chris, Karl, and Zach all shared a phone call, each giving her a wish to get better, which she accepted gratefully.

"Yeah, I completely understand. What do you want to talk about?"

"Darren Criss."

* * *

There you go, I hope you enjoyed it! Sorry if it seems really sad, don't forget to review! I would love to know what you think of this chapter! See you guys on Tuesday! As always, here's a sneak peak to the next chapter:

* * *

"Are you one hundred percent positive you want to do this?"

"Of course I am, It's going to have to happen eventually, let's make it happen on my terms." Sabrina nodded as Jonathon stood next to where she sat, wincing as the barber shaved off a strip of her hair.

"Holy shit." Jonathon whispered to himself, reaching behind him to grab the hand of Lea Michele. "I can't believe you're doing this."

"I think it's awesome that you're doing this." Lea assured her.

"Yeah, it's a huge turn on. Bald heads." Darren told her, staring at the patch that was missing.

She had asked the three of them to come with her, for moral support. This attracted paparazzi, which were surrounding the small building.

"What do you guys think?" Sabrina asked when it was over and she wrapped a scarf around her newly shaved head.

"I think you look amazing." Jonathon announced. "You know, for a girl with no hair."


	14. The One With the Return

I am sincerely sorry if you relate to Sabrina's diagnosis at all, I completely forgot to put a trigger warning! Hopefully this one is a bit less serious than the last chapter, Sabrina is going to move back to L.A. soon, and it's approaching Christmas time! Try listening to 'I'm the Only One' by Melissa Etheridge (I personally listened to the Mark Salling version).

* * *

"What about Darren?" Sabrina's friend asked, tilting her head in confusion.

"He came over to my house the same day that Ben did. Apparently his girlfriend just dumped him. He tried to kiss me."

"Oh my God, seriously?" Devyn's mouth hung open.

"I mean, I can understand what would bring him to do that. He was probably just feeling lonely or something."

"Yeah, that's true. Well, you only have two more months of filming and one month of press for the movie. After that, you never have to see him again." She pointed out, taking a sip of her black coffee.

"I like Darren; I would like to remain friends with him after the movie wraps. He's a great guy, he's just _so _friendly. He means no harm. Who knows, maybe I'll be inviting him to my wedding one day?"

* * *

They began treatment a week after she was first diagnosed. She worked out a plan with her doctor so she would be able to continue it when she moved back to Los Angeles the next week.

Sabrina knew some of the symptoms that came with chemotherapy treatment. Nausea. It was something she experienced everyday now, and she was unfortunately getting used to it. One of the more noticeable ones included losing her hair.

She didn't like the idea of _having _to lose her hair. She wanted the _choice _to lose her hair, which is exactly what she did.

"Are you one hundred percent positive you want to do this?"

"Of course I am, It's going to have to happen eventually, let's make it happen on my terms." Sabrina nodded as Jonathon stood next to where she sat, wincing as the barber shaved off a strip of her hair.

"Holy shit." Jonathon whispered to himself, reaching behind him to grab the hand of Lea Michele. "I can't believe you're doing this."

"I think it's awesome that you're doing this." Lea assured her.

"Yeah, it's a huge turn on. Bald heads." Darren told her, staring at the patch that was missing.

She had asked the three of them to come with her, for moral support. This attracted paparazzi, which were surrounding the small building.

"What do you guys think?" Sabrina asked when it was over and she wrapped a scarf around her newly shaved head.

"I think you look amazing." Jonathon announced. "You know, for a girl with no hair."

"Thanks, Jon."

Having a bald head was turning out to be a lot easier than she originally anticipated. She assumed that her bald head would only remind her that she was sick. In fact, it reminded her to stay strong. Plus, she saved about thirty minutes at hair and makeup, because they simply had her put on a wig.

She wore a wig when going out of her and Jon's apartment. It allowed for her to walk around in disguise without really trying.

* * *

The day she was to move back to L.A., she was forced to say goodbye to the friends she had made there. She gave a final wave goodbye to Lea, Jon, and Devyn, and boarded the plane with Darren. Sitting next to him on a six hour flight proved to be a lot more entertaining than she thought it would be. He was constantly taking pictures and asking her random questions.

He tried to keep himself busy by looking at his script for 'Glee'. He just ended up reading his lines aloud to her, asking her what she thought of what he did with it.

She didn't really think she was much of a help, but she shared her opinion anyways.

"You know, if you are ever interested, I could talk to Ryan Murphy about you. He's always looking to write new characters. He holds auditions constantly looking for something new. I would love for you to come in one day."

"Yeah, that sounds amazing. I would love to be on the show!" It was the truth, Sabrina had been a big fan of 'Glee' since its invention in 2009. She watched it religiously and could probably sing any song that appeared in the episodes. Being on the show would accomplish a dream she had three years ago.

"Awesome, I'll talk to him about it."

* * *

After saying goodbye to Darren and collecting her bags, she made her way outside to hail a cab. Benedict wasn't able to pick her up because he was filming. So she made her way home alone. When she made it home, the familiar scent of vanilla wafted through the halls. The paintings and photographs she had seen on a daily basis now seemed brand new to her. She familiarized herself with the house again, beginning in the bathroom.

Sabrina noticed the empty space in the toothbrush holder next to Benedict's. She decided to fix this, retrieving her toothbrush from her suitcase and placing it in the vacant spot. She moved to the bedroom, lying face down on his side, inhaling the now unfamiliar scent of Benedict's natural being. It was intoxicating, almost addicting.

She began to unpack the minimal clothes she brought with her to New York, and was finished within minutes. Sabrina then moved on to the kitchen. Opening the fridge, she knew that Benedict ate out for the past few days, seeing the half empty Chinese containers strewn across the shelves.

Deciding that she would have to shop later, she saw the back door in the corner of her eyes, and she decided she would like to sit out there for a few minutes. Sabrina and Benedict used to sit out there for hours together, back when everything was normal. When Sabrina was a simple interviewer for MTv, with a love for her boyfriend and Benedict was first breaking out in America, with a new role in a legendary franchise.

Back before Benedict got offers for new jobs on the daily. Before Sabrina started acting. Before she became sick.

Those days seemed like years ago, but they were really only a few months before.

That was where Benedict found her. Sitting on the back porch alone, slightly shivering from the early December air. He silently joined her, not acknowledging her newly bald head, or how pale she looked. He stared at her like he always did, with nothing but love. She returned the gaze, being one of the few women that didn't beg for a signature or a picture at the sight of him. Because she was his, and he was hers.

* * *

So I'm going to say that in the story it is about one week into December, 2012. I'm not sure if I want to put Sabrina on Glee for the second half of Season 4 and have her deal with Cory Monteith's death, what do you guys think? Please review; let me know what you think! Here's a sneak peak at Thursday's chapter:

* * *

They decided to bring her out to dinner to celebrate her return to California. Simon was wasted, singing his praises to everyone. It was something that Simon liked to do when he had one too many brews. He _sang _about how much he loved each person.

_"'Cause you're amazing, just the way you are!" _Simon screeched as he leaned against the very sober Sabrina during the car ride home. Benedict and Sabrina decided to stay sober together, so Benedict was the designated driver. Meanwhile, Sabrina thought it would be a treat for the fans to document this night through twitter and pictures.

_"Sabrina, take a picture of me!" _Chris whined, putting his arm around Zach who groggily looked at his surroundings, not sure exactly where he was in his drunken state. "I'm _so_ photogenic! _Please!_"

_"Shh, this is the guitar solo!"_ Simon yelled at him, putting his arms up as if to drunkenly play the guitar, muttering an unfamiliar beat to himself.

"I can't wait until you log on to twitter tomorrow, Simon."

* * *

Hope you guys liked it, please review and I'll see you on Thursday!


	15. The One With His Parents

Yay this one is a bit fluffier with shenanigans and stuff. It's the things that you guys have requested more of and seem to respond more positively to! Hope you enjoy, it's Christmas time in the story!

* * *

The day after her initial return to California, Sabrina and Benedict got together with Simon, Zach, and Chris.

They decided to bring her out to dinner to celebrate her return to California. Somehow they had decided on Hooters, which Sabrina thought was hilarious. Simon was wasted, singing his praises to everyone. It was something that Simon liked to do when he had one too many brews. He sang about how much he loved each person.

_"'Cause you're amazing, just the way you are!"_ Simon screeched as he leaned against the very sober Sabrina during the car ride home. Benedict and Sabrina decided to stay sober together, so Benedict was the designated driver. Meanwhile, Sabrina thought it would be a treat for the fans to document this night through twitter and pictures.

"_Sabrina_, take a picture of _me_!" Chris whined, putting his arm around Zach who groggily looked at his surroundings, not sure exactly where he was in his drunken state. "I'm _so_ photogenic! _Please_!"

_"Shh, this is the guitar solo!"_ Simon yelled at him, putting his arms up as if to drunkenly play the guitar, muttering an unfamiliar beat to himself.

"I can't wait until you log on to twitter tomorrow, Simon." She muttered, quickly typing on her phone _'Girls night out, someone had too many dirty martinis.'_

"Sabrina, I don't think you understand _just how famous I am_." Simon told her seriously. "Honestly I'm the most famous person in the world."

"More famous than Oprah?" Zach giggled, as if he had just told the best joke imaginable.

"Definitely." Simon replied with confidence. "Oprah is like a six on the famous scale. I'm like a twelve."

"I wasn't very good at mathematics, but I believe you are proposing that you are _twice as famous _as Oprah." Benedict replied sarcastically from the driver's seat. "That's pretty impressive." This caused Sabrina to laugh and for Chris to get jealous that nobody was paying attention to him.

Chris decided that it was his time to shine.

"Oh, I'm Sabrina! Benny, I love you _so_ much!" He mocked, flailing his hands around in a girly fashion. The three wasted actors burst into laughter, as if it was the most magnificent joke that had ever graced their ears.

"That was a pretty good impression. You do love me _a lot. _It's almost creepy how much you're taken with me." Ben confessed, stopping in front of Chris's house.

"You shut up." She commanded, struggling to unbuckle Chris's seat belt. "It's not my fault I love you. If anything, it's yours!"

* * *

Sabrina awoke before Benedict, a rare occurrence because he was usually awake earlier than the birds. She pushed back a curl from his forehead, which caused him to stir and slowly wake up.

"Merry Christmas." She whispered to him, holding out her hand for him to hold.

"Merry Christmas to you, too." He replied, taking her offered hand.

"Your parents are coming today."

"I know, are you nervous?" He questioned, sitting up. Sabrina mimicked his action. They both propped up their pillows, allowing Benedict to sit back as she curled into his side.

"Of course I'm nervous, who wouldn't be?"

"They're normal parents." He took a moment to think about what he had just said, "Well, maybe not how your family would consider normal to be."

"Yeah, my parents are pretty weird."

"Definitely. " He confirmed, looking at the bedside table at the alarm clock. "It's almost ten. They'll be here at noon."

Sabrina thought that it was nice that Benedict's parents always spent Christmas with him. She had never had the luxury of being able to afford a plane ticket to the states, so she usually spent Christmas alone. Living in California allowed for her parents to drive up to see her. They were going to have the Campbell/Cumberbatch family all in one house for the first time.

She prayed that her dad didn't say something stupid.

They waited patiently in the living room for the doorbell to ring. _11:45 _stated the clock hanging on the wall. The doorbell rang. It had to be her parents. Her mom had an irrational fear of being late, so they were always unreasonably early for events.

The two welcomed her parents and siblings in, ushering them to the large kitchen. Her mother and sisters immediately began to cook dinner. It was the second time she had seen them since returning to California. They weren't all that used to her illness yet. She could feel several pairs of eyes on her fake wig and the sympathy that came with it. The doorbell rang again, and Sabrina and Benedict rushed to answer it. She straightened her wig as he stared at her, questioning with just one look if she was okay. She nodded, encouraging him to open the door.

"Mum, Dad!" Benedict said excitedly, giving each an enthusiastic hug shortly after the door was opened. He stood back from them and their eyes wandered to her. "Guys, this is my girlfriend. Sabrina, this is my mum, Wanda, and my dad, Tim."

"Hello." Was all Sabrina could manage before his mother gripped her face in her hands.

"You're so pretty, much too pretty for our Benny."

"She's gorgeous Ben, how did you get her? Follow her home one day? Did you pay her to be here?"

"You guys are so rude!" Ben laughed, inviting them in.

"Look at that nose. Your children will be blessed with some beautiful features." His mother gushed. "Assuming you want children?" Sabrina knew the answer she was looking for, and she was happy to provide it.

"Definitely want children."

"Oh, good! I like you so much more than his last one. Don't tell anyone I said this, but she was a bit of a bitch."

He watched as Sabrina interacted with them, offering to take their coats. She spoke to the two of them as if they were old friends. He couldn't help but feel proud of how much they liked her.

"My parents are in here, if you would like to meet them?" Sabrina suggested, leading them to the kitchen.

After a quick greeting, Benedict's mother joined Sabrina's in cooking. His father grabbed a beer with dad.

Benedict quickly pulled her aside

"Do you think they like me?" She questioned nervously. "They seem to like my parents."

"And they_ love_ you, almost as much as I do." He flirted, placing his large hands on her hips.

"You're too cute for your own good."

* * *

The day after Christmas, Sabrina sat home with Benedict. They kept their pajamas on all day. Sabrina didn't bother with a wig or makeup. Benedict left his wild hair untamed. They watched children's movies and ordered pizza to be delivered. It's what normal people would have done on a Saturday afternoon. It was something they rarely had the opportunity to do, so they jumped at the chance.

"Your hair is growing back a bit." Benedict noticed. "You're already a month into your treatment."

"I know, one more month of treatment before we test to see how everything is going. If we're really lucky, I'll be done by your birthday." Which was only seven months away.

"As soon as you are done with treatment, I am proposing. There is nothing you can do about it."

* * *

Hope you enjoyed it; it was fun to write his parents in! Review and all that jazz. Here's a sneak peak at the next chapter:

* * *

"The last day of filming." Sabrina reminded Darren. "I probably won't see you for another four months."

"One can only hope." He joked, earning him a slap to the chest.

"Quiet on set!" The director called, and they began to get ready for the last scene of the movie.

"And that's a wrap on Darren Criss and Sabrina Campbell!"

"You just finished your first movie, what are you going to do now?" Darren asked as their makeup was removed for the last time.

"I've been watching 'Breaking Bad' with Ben a lot lately, so probably a lot more of that. Ben has just been so busy. He's working on a movie that is so secret that he can't even tell _me _about it."

"It seems like he has a new movie every week."

* * *

The next chapter is going to take a bit of a time jump, hope you're excited for it! See you guys on Saturday!


	16. The One With the Gifts

Sorry it's a little late; my homework has been killing me! Hope you like it; I've been watching 'Pitch Perfect' nonstop lately, so basically try any song from that soundtrack. I've been thinking about starting a 'Pitch Perfect' story and put Sabrina in there as an OC with Donald or Jesse as the love interest? What do you think? I also think Sabrina needs to make a friend in LA, any name suggestions? Maybe I could make one of my readers a character?

* * *

February 13, 2013

"The last day of filming." Sabrina reminded Darren. "I probably won't see you for another four months."

"One can only hope." He joked, earning him a slap to the chest.

"Quiet on set!" The director called, and they began to get ready for the last scene of the movie.

"And that's a wrap on Darren Criss and Sabrina Campbell!"

"You just finished your first movie, what are you going to do now?" Darren asked as their makeup was removed for the last time.

"I've been watching 'Breaking Bad' with Ben a lot lately, so probably a lot more of that. Ben has just been so busy. He's working on a movie that is so secret that he can't even tell me about it."

"It seems like he has a new movie every week."

"I know, it's insane." She said as they finished on her face. "I actually got you something." She told him, getting up to fetch her purse. Digging through it, she pulled out a small box. "Here." She handed it to him.

"Actually, I got you something too." Darren stood to retrieve his satchel and he pulled out a sunglasses case. "I've never seen you wear any, and I thought you would like a pair with my name." She opened the case, inspecting the bright pink shade and his name printed on the side.

"I love it, thank you! Open yours."

He quickly unwrapped the paper, excited to get to what was inside. Opening the small box, he revealed a braided bracelet with one charm. The charm read 'S.C.', her initials.

"I thought that it would remind you to text me whenever you wear it." She told him as she helped him put it on his wrist. It blended in perfectly to the two other bracelets he already wore.

"It looks awesome, thank you." They shared a hug, and parted with a promise to get together in the next few months that they would be apart.

* * *

Sabrina returned home that night with a smile on her face. She found Benedict in the kitchen with an unexpected visitor.

"Tom?" She asked, dropping her bag on the tiled floor. "It's so good to see you!" She rushed forward for an enthusiastic hug.

"You too, so sad to hear about the news." He told her, referencing her Leukemia. It was the first time they had spoken since she was diagnosed; it made sense for him to comment on it. Whenever she spoke in an interview she was questioned about ti. It was something she had to deal with.

"Thank you, very much."

"How was your last day?" Benedict cut into the conversation.

"It was emotional, but it was like any other day." She told him, pouring herself a glass of water. Sabrina forced herself to not reach for the wine bottle Tom and Benedict were sharing. "I'll see everyone when we start press for the movie, so I don't mind it so much." She paused, watching as Tom and Benedict agreed to what she said. "So, Tom. How is The Hollow Crown?"

"Oh, it's going great, thank you. A bit more work than I'm used to, but I like the challenge.

"Oh, your mom called today. Said your brother Charlie is in the hospital with a broken leg. She said not to disturb you at work because it wasn't that serious." Benedict told her, glancing at the note he left on the refrigerator.

"Again? Charlie has broken like twenty bones! He sucks at going up and down the stairs."

* * *

February 14, 2013

Again, Sabrina awoke without Benedict next to her. She knew that he had to film today, so she decided to keep herself busy until he got home. She usually spent Valentine's Day alone, and today would be the first time she spent it with her boyfriend.

She swept almost every room in the house, and decided to fold the laundry that sat in the dryer. Sabrina hung her dresses in the closet, along with Benedict's button up shirts. His regular jeans went in their shared dresser, where Sabrina kept her shorts.

She had a hard time shoving all of his pants into the drawers, so she decided that she would hang up the nicest pair in the closet to make room. The nicest, a perfectly blue pair, resided on the bottom of the pile. She tugged the pants out of the drawer, and she heard something hit the floor.

Sabrina couldn't find anything, so she resorted to dropping to her hands and knees in search of what she dropped. She spotted a small figure under the dresser. Clutching it, she pulled it out of the darkness.

"Holy shit." She whispered, dropping it again as she realized what it truly was.

* * *

"What are you doing in bed still?" Benedict asked when he returned home that night, with a bouquet of roses and Chinese take away. They had decided together that a fancy restaurant was just too cliché, so they picked something that would be just for them.

"I found something today." She answered, still sitting at the end of the bed. Sabrina pointed to the floor, where she left the black velvet box.

"Oh, shit. I didn't think you would find that for a while." He took a seat next to her on the bed. "Did you open it?"

"No." She admitted. "I was too scared to. Why did you buy it?"

"Because it's perfect, just like you."

* * *

I tried to not make the story about her Leukemia, because a person is not their illness. I hope you guys can see that a little bit. I'm also going back and putting dates so it's a bit easier to sort of get when I do time jumps and stuff like that. I'm not sure when exactly I want Sabrina to be cancer free, or if I'm going to make her cancer free at all. Usually it takes about a year to properly go through Chemo and a recovery. Please review, and I'll see you guys on Monday!


	17. The One With The Ring

Hello again! Have you guys read my new story based on Pitch Perfect? I'll probably update it again today. Hope you enjoy, I've been listening to the Glee version of The B52's 'Loveshack'.

* * *

"I know we are definitely not at the point of me proposing to you yet." Ben told her, getting up to retrieve to box. "But, I know that I do want to marry you some day." He held the box out for her to take. "Do you want to look at it?"

_'Not really' _She thought. But really, she desperately wanted to know what it looked like. He placed the box on the palm of her outstretched hand. Hesitantly, she began to open the case.

"Woah." She breathed out as the shiny diamonds came into view.

"I know, right?" He chuckled, sitting next to her and gazing, in amazement, at the ring. "I knew it was perfect the second I saw it."

"It is. It's absolutely perfect." She agreed, pulling it from its slot. "I love it. I love you." She averted her gaze to his face, and he watched her as a look of determination crossed her face. "Well, since I've already seen it. I might as well wear it, right?" She asked innocently.

"Right." He agreed with her immediately. She nodded, sliding the ring onto its designated finger. Holding out her hand for both of them to see, they admired the diamond encrusted band as it sparkled in the light. "It looks amazing." He told her, taking her hand in his, allowing his thumb to move against the cold silver that now resided there. "Don't take it off, please."

"I won't." She promised, after a moment of thought.

"One day, I will properly propose to you." Benedict promised. "But right now, I am content with knowing that you are mine."

* * *

With the new ring on her finger, she set off on a small shopping trip with her new friend, Kate. She had met Kate when she allowed her to go in front of her in the grocery store. Kate recognized Sabrina as Benedict's girlfriend, and they began to talk.

They became fast friends, and they planned this shopping trip to get to know each other a bit better.

"Hey!" Kate greeted her with a hug outside of a coffee shop.

"Hey, what's up?" Sabrina asked, adjusting her purse to sit more comfortably on her shoulder. Kate's eyes watched her movement.

"Holy shit, is that what I think it is?" She gaped, pointing to her ring finger.

"Oh, shit." Sabrina immediately covered up her hand.

"He proposed?" Kate whispered as they entered the small café.

"Sort of, it's more of a promise of a proposal than an actual one." Sabrina whispered back before placing an order.

"What does that mean?" Kate asked as they took a seat outside, each of their drinks in their hands.

"It means that we are nowhere ready to get married. Benedict and I love each other, and I found him hiding this in his pants drawer."

"Seriously?!" Kate choked on her tea a bit, laughing at how cliché Benedict was.

"Right?!" Sabrina agreed.

"Uh, got a bit of cameras, two o'clock." Kate warned her, pointing her head in the direction of the paparazzi.

"Oh, it's fine. They usually don't get too close when I'm out and about alone. They're usually here for Benedict."

"Well, you know they'll catch sight of the ring."

* * *

The next morning, Sabrina woke to the harsh ringing of her cellphone.

"Hello?" She asked groggily, not even bothering to check the caller ID.

"How dare you not tell me about this! I _always _have to know things about you through magazines! _Stacie Johnson _from down the street knew about it before I did! You know how I feel about her!" Screeched her mother's voice on the other end.

"Yes mom, you hate her. What are you even talking about?" She yawned, checking the wall clock.

"That you and Ben are _engaged_!"

"Mom, we're not really engaged. You can't believe everything that magazines say!"

"They didn't just say it. There happens to be a rather large rock on your finger in this picture._ Looks like an engagement ring to me." _ Sabrina's mom was persistent about getting anything from her.

"Fine. We're engaged." She admitted, even though that it wasn't one hundred percent truthful.

* * *

"My mom called today." Sabrina told Benedict as she attempted to cook dinner with him.

"Oh, and?"

"She wanted to congratulate us on our engagement." She told him as she continued to chop the asparagus. "If we can really call it that."

"I'd call it that." Ben said, stopping his own chopping of potatoes. "What would you call it?"

"A promise of an engagement." Sabrina decided after a moment. "Because from what I recall, I didn't see you get down on one knee and ask for my hand." She joked. Sabrina was fine with his original proposal. She thought it was cute, him hiding the ring under his best pair of jeans.

"Oh, well then." Benedict put down his knife, pushed his sleeves up, and placed himself in front of her on the floor, balancing on one knee.

"Ben, I was joking!"

"I know, but you are right, I never asked for your hand. Come one, give me the ring." He held his hand out and waited patiently as she carefully worked it off of her finger. "Sabrina Campbell." He began, after he cleared his throat. He looked up at the woman in front of him, who was biting her lip in order to contain her smile.

"Yes?" She asked.

"You are the most beautiful person I have ever met." With the way that he was looking at her, she couldn't help but believe that what he said was true. "And I have no idea what you were thinking when you agreed to be my girlfriend, but I was lucky enough for you to say yes."

Sabrina couldn't contain her smile now.

"I love you, so much. I couldn't imagine myself being with someone other than you. Will you-" He held up the ring to her. "marry me?" The hopeful look in his eyes could have melted the heart of the most hateful person in the world.

"Hell yeah I will!" Sabrina happily exclaimed, allowing him to slide it back onto her finger.

* * *

Yay, so they are officially engaged! Expect a rather long engagement, let's wait until Sabrina is Cancer-Free before she walks down the aisle! Review if you liked it, and I'll see you guys on Thursday!


End file.
